From Dusk Until Dawn
by gsugirl
Summary: When tragedies occur between dusk and dawn they can be especially painful, but that pain can lead the way to healing when you let go and face your inner demons. Horatio experiences this as he is forced into the process of reconciliation with those in his past and those in his present. If you didn't choose the alternate ending to my first story, you might enjoy this one!
1. Chapter 1

From Dusk until Dawn

The shrill of the alarm on the bedside table invaded the quietness of Horatio Caine's bedroom rousing him from a peaceful sleep an hour before dawn on Monday morning. Groaning softly as he turned over to face the glowing red numbers on the clock beside his bed, the red-head squinted slightly as he tried to focus on the blurry images all the while knowing what they would read. It was 5:00 A.M. and time had come to begin another work week after an uncharacteristic weekend of relaxing with friends.

Never being one to linger in bed when his day planner showed a full agenda, he tossed back the tan-striped comforter and matching top sheet and raised himself from the comfort of the bed, swinging his legs to the side as he felt the coolness of the hardwood floor on his bare feet. Running a hand through his tousled hair, Horatio shuffled into the bathroom, relieved himself at the toilet, and started the warm water for his morning shower as was his daily routine. Letting the water invigorate his body for a several minutes after he bathed himself, he eventually turned off the shower and patted himself dry before tossing the wet towel in the hamper in the corner. Then, after running a comb through his towel dried hair, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and chuckled.

"One would think that after all of these years of living in a city famous for its beaches, I would know better than to be out on a yacht in a t-shirt and shorts without a generous supply of sunscreen. This old body did get way too much sun yesterday. It's a pity that we can't all have a complexion like Eric. A memo to me…pick up a tube of aloe after work," Horatio said as he thought of the errands he had to attend to at the end of the work day.

After a quick shave, he brushed his teeth, and made his way back into his bedroom where he slipped into a pair of fresh boxers and a clean t-shirt before walking across the hallway to the doorway of the bedroom directly across from his. Pushing open the door slightly, he cleared his throat and smiled slightly as he noticed the lump buried in the covers of the bed in the middle of the room.

"Alright Sweetheart…I know it's early, but you know the routine. We've got to get going…come on now…get out of that bed. I've got a lot on my plate today and it all starts with tending to you," Horatio said hurriedly.

As the covers began to move slightly and the occupant of the bed emerged with a long stretch and big yawn, Horatio grunted, "You know, I volunteered to take you in because I find it impossible to say 'no' to anything relating to the needs of a female. I began to have some misgivings as soon as I brought you in the front door, but I have to admit that you are growing on me and I'm surprised that I am saying that. You are eating me out of house and home, costing a small fortune in medical expenses…vaccinations, check-ups and the like, and have been in need of more specialty items than I knew even existed, but you have made a decent companion to a wounded soul and are creating far less messes than you used to. Now, let's see what we can find you for breakfast, okay?"

Looking down at his feet as he watched her slink out of bed and pad across the room, he soon felt the soft fur tickle his toes and the fluffy tail encircle his calves as the black and white Persian fluff ball with green eyes began to meow sadly.

Horatio smiled slightly and softly said, "I know, Sweetheart…I miss her too. She'll be home this afternoon and that will rejuvenate this place considerably." As his eyes moved across the room and came to rest on a silver-framed picture on the bedside table, Horatio let out a heavy breath and said, "The fact is…I miss them both, Sweetheart…one will be coming home tonight… and the other one, well, only she knows that….maybe there will be some news from her soon."

After putting out a bowl of fresh milk along with a scoop of Meow Mix in a stainless bowl beside the refrigerator, the red-head prepared his first cup of coffee of the morning and took it back to his room so that he might finish dressing before leaving for the Crime Lab.

As he stepped into his shoes, he paused to check the messages on his phone before slipping it into his pocket. Slightly surprised, Horatio nodded, raised his eyes, and said to himself, "Maybe we can catch up on some pre-trial paperwork for court cases today…maybe the citizens of Miami decided to behave themselves last night and give us a day or two to catch up on prior cases. What a pleasure it would be if we had a night free of crime in the city of Miami."

As his phone began to vibrate showing a call from Frank, Horatio chuckled and said, "It appears that the pleasure won't come today. Francis…How are we to start our work week, sir?"

"Well, it won't be aboard that yacht deep sea fishing like yesterday, Horatio. The criminal element of Miami never takes a rest," Frank grumbled in reply.

"No, they don't my friend, what's this all about?" Horatio questioned.

"There's a problem on Virginia Key Beach that was just called in by a Beach Patrol Unit. A body of a woman has been found and reported by a guy who was out walking his dog. The call-out came in to dispatch about thirty minutes ago. I'm on my way to the scene now. I should be there in about ten minutes or so. I'll get things secured until you arrive. You want to notify the others or should I?" Frank asked as he drove down the causeway toward the beach.

"Let's notify Tom and the three of us will take it from there. No need to bring in the others before we have to. I'm on my way. See you in about twenty…," Horatio said ending the call. Walking over to the bedside table, he quickly opened the bottom drawer locating a box inside where he kept his service revolver and badge. Clipping his badge to his belt, he holstered his weapon and made his way toward the front door and out to Hummer to see what the awaited him at the beginning of a work week ignoring the half-full cup of coffee on top of the bureau.

Twenty minutes later as his Hummer arrived at Virginia Key Beach, Horatio stepped out and made his way to the area cordoned off with yellow crime tape. The sun was rising creating a pale pink light in the summer sky as Frank Tripp, Tom Lohman and two uniformed Beach Patrol officers stared at the body of a bikini-clad young woman who lay silently on the white sand.

"Good Morning, Gentlemen, what do we have?" Horatio asked as he looked at the scene shaking his head.

"She looks to be in her mid-twenties…she's a pretty lady…just lying here…lying here like a lifeless Barbie doll. Do you think she could have drowned and just washed up here?" Frank asked.

"She's definitely been wet and considering that she is in a swimsuit, we can assume that she has been in the water either by swimming or through exposure to the tides after her death. She is too well positioned for a wash up, Frank. This woman's body was has been positioned after death…notice how straight the legs and arms are, gentlemen. Her hands appear to be at rest by her side almost as if she is sleeping. This is all too tidy for an accidental drowning," Horatio countered.

"I don't see a purse or beach tote around here, so we've got to do some legwork to establish an ID. Do you think she could have been killed somewhere else and brought to this spot? Is this a body dump and are we looking at a secondary crime scene?" Frank queried.

"That's entirely possible or it could be that she was a guest at a hotel in the area, came out for a late night swim, and ran into a bad, bad thing. We should also remember that this area of the beach is known for being secluded and somewhat private. Couples use this area frequently for personal pleasures so that could also be a factor here. She could have met someone here and he took her personal belongings with him after he was done with her," Horatio continued.

As Tom Lohman turned the body on its side for an examination, Horatio knelt down on one knee and squinted slightly. "I'm not noticing any blood or wounds on the body but there does appear to be bruising around her neck. Are you thinking strangulation, Tom?" Horatio asked glancing toward the ME.

"That appears to be the case as I don't see any type of traumatic injuries to the body, Horatio, but I won't know until I get her back to the ME's office and examine her completely. I'll also do a tox screen and a sexual assault examination as well. I'd like to get her moved as quickly as possible so that you fellas can start to process the scene. A van has been called in to take her back to the office," Tom replied as he stood to his feet.

"We need to move quickly my friends because the tide will wash away valuable evidence if it hasn't already. Let's expedite her removal to the morgue and I'll go speak to the person who called it in. Let's give this lady some dignity, okay," Horatio said somberly.

Walking over to the Beach Patrol Truck, Horatio greeted a middle-aged man with a black Labrador retriever saying, "Good morning, sir, I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I understand that you discovered this young lady and made a report. Can you tell me what you saw?"

"I bring Sam out every morning at first light for a walk on the beach. This morning, I noticed that he got a little crazy as we approached this spot. I thought he was just being hyper, but as we got closer, we walked up on her. It was still a little dark at first and I thought she had just fallen asleep so I called out to her and when she didn't respond, I shook her slightly and noticed that she was dead. I didn't know what else to do so I called the you guys," the man replied as he tugged on Sam's leash to keep him in check.

"You did the right thing, sir. Did you notice anyone around the area…maybe someone making a quick exit on foot or in a vehicle? Did you hear any noises of any type that you can remember?" Horatio asked with a tilt of the head.

"I didn't notice anything at all…in fact, this is a very quiet time on this beach and that's why I bring Sam out so early in the morning. But there was something that I noticed a few weeks ago that I can't seem to forget about in light of what I found today," the man added.

"Would you elaborate on that please?" Horatio queried.

"A few weeks ago, Sam and I were out and we noticed a woman sprinting down the beach who had obviously just experienced something extremely traumatic. She was crying and hauling ass toward the parking area. I called out to her and asked her if she needed help, but she ran like hell and wouldn't even make eye contact. I was kinda concerned that this body might be turn out to be her, but it isn't. The woman from a few weeks ago is not the same person as the woman over there. I don't know what her problem was, but she was really shook up," the man answered sincerely.

"Can you describe the woman that you saw? Did you hear her voice or see any distinguishing feature that stood out to you?" Horatio probed.

"Our encounter was brief…she did have dark hair, but I never heard her voice…again, she ran like hell when I tried to get her attention, but I did sense that she had gone through something really bad. After I got home, I thought about it and figured that maybe she was upset over a bad break-up or something of the sort. I hope she's okay. Hey, uh, my dog is getting a little antsy. Am I done here? Do I need to do anything else to help you guys?"

Handing the man his card, Horatio said, "The Beach Patrol unit will take your name, address, and phone number for future reference. If you can remember any more information about what you found today or what happened a few weeks ago, give me a call. The two incidents may or may not be related. I'd like to know more if you can help us."

"Sure thing, Lieutenant, I'd better get Sam back home…hope you catch the guy real soon."

"We appreciate your help sir," Horatio replied as he returned to the crime scene suspecting he might be dealing with the return of an old nemesis.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished Business

Horatio sat at his desk shortly after noon and laid his head back on his chair. He knew he should eat the sandwich in the Styrofoam container that had been delivered from the deli down the street but didn't have the desire for it at the moment, so he sipped his bottle of water while trying to collect his thoughts. One of his pet peeves had always been unfinished business. Ever since he was a child, he always liked order and a sense of structure in his life even though he frequently found himself surrounded by people and circumstances that defied logic.

Maybe it had something to do with his tender years, his family being the definition for dysfunction. Perhaps that is how he developed coping skills with the level of physical violence, verbal abuse, and overall discord that he encountered on an almost daily basis as a child… perhaps that had become his means for survival…by creating a sense of order, maintaining consistent routines, behaving responsibly, and never, ever giving up when fighting for a cause that is just. He knew that personal mindset infiltrated his professional life and so it didn't surprise him that he was so bothered by what he discovered on the beach earlier in the day in light of the phone call that he had just received.

Hearing a light tap on his door, his thoughts were interrupted as Calleigh stepped inside his office.

"Is this a private party or is anybody free to join?" the blonde asked lightly.

"I think you can find a much livelier party than this in Miami if that is what you are looking for," Horatio answered with a tight smile as he motioned for Calleigh to take a seat.

"Actually, I'm on an errand for Tom. The morgue is backed-up due to that accident on the Expressway about an hour ago. Tom had to get back to work so I'm bringing up the report from this morning's case at Virginia Key Beach. He said you asked for a preliminary cause of death as quickly as possible and this is it," Calleigh replied as she handed Horatio the file while accepting his offer of a seat in from of his desk.

"Thank you ma'am," Horatio answered as he leaned forward, opened the file, and perused the findings quickly. "Ah…just as I expected. Our unfinished business has come back to haunt us," he replied tersely as he closed the file and sat back in his chair.

"**Our** unfinished business? What are you talking about, Horatio?" Calleigh asked giving the red head a sideways look.

"Calleigh, do you remember several months back a case that involved a series of sexual assaults and ultimately a murder at South Beach?" Horatio queried.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. You were on a task force with the sex crimes unit to catch the guy," Calleigh began.

"That's correct and we didn't close that case or make an arrest…it went cold and now I fear it is heating up again."

"How do you know it is same perp, Horatio? It could be a different scenario entirely. It could very well be a new guy," the blonde CSI countered.

"I don't think so. Serial rapists are creatures of habit. They are not impulsive or disorganized and they aren't reckless. They always have a plan and a sense of order. Our perp from South Beach got spooked and left Miami when we added more police presence in the area. He moved on to a different city and re-established himself. I've just gotten off the phone with the Sgt. Williams with Pensacola PD and it seems that in the past few months, they have dealt with what we did in South Beach. Like us, they utilized a greater police presence and the attacks stopped. Now I believe that our friend has returned to Miami and is planning to wreak more havoc here. We're looking at some unfinished business that has caused loss of life not only for us, but in Pensacola and that is our bad. We had a chance to catch him, but we didn't," Horatio explained as he took another swallow of water.

"I can see why he would leave Miami, Horatio. You did turn up the heat on him considerably, but why return? Why would he return to a place where he knows that cops are onto how he operates? Even though we don't know who he is, we do know a little about his modus operandi. Why return to that? Why not continue to move on to new places," Calleigh asked with a puzzled expression.

"He likes familiarity and has a comfort zone and there is a very real possibility that he is asking us to catch him. I think he believes that we have the ability to put an end to his crimes and that is what he truly wants," Horatio replied.

"So you believe he is growing tired of being on the run?" Calleigh asked interestedly.

"I believe so or maybe he's going through some kind of change of thinking. Calleigh, the ME's report shows cause of death as strangulation. The victim was also sexually assaulted, but the change seems to be in the positioning of the body after death. The body discovered today was clothed and positioned in a respectful manner and not just laid bare. He assaulted and murdered three women in Pensacola and in their first case, like his first murder at South Beach, the body was just laid bare…just left there unclothed and sprawled on the beach . In the last two cases, like ours today, the body was clothed and the arms, legs, and hands were arranged in a respectful manner. Something is going on in his head and I think he might be asking to be caught," Horatio reasoned.

"Well, he has definitely come to the right place if he wants that to happen. Let's accommodate him before he hurts someone else. But I have to ask, why Virginia Key Beach and not South Beach?"

"That's the mystery here, Calleigh. Every case has its unknown elements and that is a question yet to be answered. Something has drawn him to Virginia Key Beach and we'll have to see what it is. Do you have anything else for me?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Oh, just a little personal matter, that little charmer of yours was a delight this this weekend," Calleigh replied with a smile.

"Were there any problems or concerns with her that I should know about and deal with?" Horatio queried with a smile.

"Now that's a true dad for you! No, Ava was fine. She, Patty, and I got along famously and Eric enjoyed spending some guy time with Austin. I'd say that other than missing Cynthia, I think your little girl is in great shape. You are doing a remarkable job with her considering all that she has been through!"

"Calleigh, I do love the child and have enjoyed the three months that I have had her but I fear that can't begin to meet her needs by myself. Ava turned 9 years old a few weeks ago and she needs a mother. She will soon be facing a time in her life when she needs a woman's guidance. There are some things that men can't explain to a growing girl because we've never experienced it. I could work with Kyle and Ray, Jr. in Raymond's absence because I have been a young boy going through puberty and teenage issues, but I have never been a girl dealing with women's issues. She needs to be back with Cynthia, but that isn't taking shape as I had hoped."

"I don't want to pry, Horatio, but how are things with the two of you? Do you still see each other? Ava seemed to indicate that there is no contact anymore and that is hard for her to understand."

"She called when Ava was released from the hospital to check on her condition and ask me to pick up Ava's dolls, bike, and clothing items. She was very emotional and asked that I not bring Ava around when I dropped by. I honored her request and could see that letting go of those things was painful for her. In fact, it was painful for us both. She called again on Ava's birthday and sent a gift by Alexx, but there has been no visit as per the request of Child Services. I wish she would find it within herself to fight Child Services, but she seems to have taken a different stance. She lets Ms. Green call all the shots and I have a hard time understanding that."

Leaning forward in her chair, Calleigh looked squarely at her friend and chose her words carefully before speaking. "You just spoke of a woman being 'laid bare', Horatio. Has it ever occurred to you that Cynthia feels that way…laid bare. She's lost custody of a child that she loved as her own due to circumstances beyond her control. She's lost her job and the respect of many in the teaching community because of unfounded suspicions. She feels that she has lost her relationship with a man she loved, and her sense of dignity and worth is at a very low point. In her way of thinking, she's put everything on the line with Ava, her career, and with you and she lost it all."

"I've offered to help her, Calleigh. I want to put things in order. I want her reunited with Ava first and then I'd like a new career for her so that she can tell the school board and all their cronies to go to hell. I'd like to help her restore what was lost in her life. She won't accept any help…she wants to fight her battles on her own. She won't even let Alexx help and that has strained their relationship as well."

"What about restoring your relationship with her? Where do you stand on that?"

"I welcome that, but that's not my call…it's hers," Horatio answered simply.

"You know I've always considered you to be the older brother I always wanted but never had, so I'll give you some sisterly advice…Cynthia wants to be loved, trusted, and respected by the people who matter to her. She feels that she has failed everyone including herself in every aspect of her life and it might take some time for her deal with that. It could be that she doesn't trust herself and that is one of the reasons she is being so private. Give her time to heal, but I do think that for Ava's sake there needs to be some contact either through regular calls or a visits. Cynthia is punishing herself for something she didn't do and that is trickling down to Ava and I think you as well. I know my dad wants back in on this case very badly. Maybe you could talk her into giving him a call. It's just a suggestion," Calleigh said sincerely.

"I'll take that into advisement. Maybe it's time I initiated some contact for Ava's sake if nothing else. Thanks, sis," Horatio said with a wink as Calleigh rose to leave.

"Anytime Bubba," Calleigh laughed as she waved and walked out the door.

Frank Tripp stood at the entrance of The Windjammer Café on Virginia Key Beach and marveled as he watched Eric Delko talking with the hostess. The bald detective always enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman but had to admit that in the area of dating he had been fishing in a dry spot since his divorce from Melissa a few years back. He had been out on the occasional date now and again, but had not had any success in finding someone that he was interested in enough to consider forging a relationship with. It amazed him that for some men relationships with women could be so problematic, but for others they were so easily established and developed.

"Delko are you sure you haven't dated every woman under the age of 80 in Miami? We've checked out every place on Virginia Key Beach this morning trying to establish the identify of our murder victim and in each place we go into we seem to run into someone who seems to know you…and that someone is always female. I marvel at just how you could have done it?" Frank teased with a chuckle.

"I was a serious player at one time in my life, Frank. H used to say that I had a new girlfriend every week, but that has gotten old. I didn't have real relationships with all of them…just a little single guy fun," Eric teased back.

"Yeah, well I'm a single guy who can't seem to figure out how the game is played anymore. It used to be flowers, candy, and romance but now its wham, bam, thank you ma'am and then scram. Just doesn't work for an old guy like me," Frank retorted.

"Trust me, Frank; your way is better in the long run. I did some things with some people that I'd never do again and I'm trying to make it with the right one and make it last," the Latino said as he thought of Calleigh. "Hey, it's almost 1:00, let's grab a bite. The food is pretty good from what I hear. Cassie said she'd get us a table."

As the pair was seated, Frank inquired, "Any luck with the victim's picture?"

"No, none at all….No one seems to recognize her. It appears she doesn't work at any place in the area, so I guess we'd better start at the hotels to see if she was a guest. The missing person's data base has turned up nothing and her fingerprints aren't matching up to anything in CODUS so right now she is a Jane Doe. Sad to have your life end this way."

"I'll second that. Now what is good here? Where's the server with the menus?" Frank grunted.

Walking up to the table, the server said, "Good Afternoon, Gentlemen. I'm Becky and this is Cynthia who will be serving you today. She's new…in fact…she just started this morning so she's shadowing me and learning the ropes. I'm going to step back and let her take care of you guys on her own. Let me know if anybody needs any help."

As Becky walked over to another table, Cynthia said, "Hello, Sgt. Tripp and CSI Delko. I have your menus and I'll take your drink order if you are ready. Would you care for anything from the bar?"

"We're on duty, so…I'll take water with lemon. Frank?" Eric replied staring at Cynthia's face.

"Same here," Frank answered incredulously.

"Coming right up," Cynthia replied as she hurried toward the drink stand.

Looking across the table at Frank, Eric asked, "Do you think Horatio knows about this?"

"My guess is no, but he doesn't discuss private matters easily, Eric, so it's anybody's guess. Let's just play along, Delko."

Returning to the table with the beverages, the brunette said, "I can take your order now or give you more time if you aren't sure what you'd like today. The Mahi-Mahi is really good and the Coconut Shrimp is delicious. Let me know when you are ready."

"Cynthia can we have a personal word with you?" Eric asked soberly.

"I'd rather not. Look, I'm new here and I'm trying to impress if you know what I mean. I don't need to be seen having any involvement with the police not after the mess I've made. I can't afford any more trouble. Please understand that…please, just let me do my work," Cynthia whispered as she looked around the Café nervously.

"Understood, I'll try the grilled Mahi-Mahi today," Eric answered.

"Make that two," Frank answered as he looked down at his hands.

"You've made a good choice. I'll have it right out," Cynthia chirped as she noted Becky glancing toward the table.

Slipping out his phone, Eric texted Horatio… _Interesting_ _Discovery at Windjammer Café…See you at the Lab._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Reflections on Being Mean and 'Shellfish'

"_Selfish…have you ever considered that you might be selfish as to how you look at this situation?" _The words reverberated through Cynthia Bryton's thoughts as she drove home from work around 1:00 A.M. Wednesday morning. She had worked at The Windjammer Café for a week and had to admit that even though she appreciated the opportunity to regroup and have a much needed diversion from her personal problems, the work was harder than she had remembered from back in the day when she spent her college years working her way through school at a popular campus eatery.

Reflecting on her first few days at her new place of employment, she had to admit that she was a fish out of water of sorts. She was obviously the oldest person employed there with the exception of the owner, her friend Anna's new 'gentleman friend', and some of the staff in the kitchen. When she entered the establishment to interview for the server position, she considered cancelling the appointment after looking around at the age of the other employees, but then remembering the loneliness of her townhouse and the thought of waking up another day with nowhere to go or nothing to do, she decided to go through with the interview and accepted the job with the hope of working during the summer season and then finding something a little more suited to her later in the year.

After working the lunch and dinner shifts for five consecutive days, Wes, the owner called her into his office and said, "Hey, Cynthia, just wanted to say that I am very impressed with you and your work this week. You are a quick leaner and show a measure of maturity that is much needed in the workplace today. Anna said you would be an asset here and I see that reflected in your work. Keep your chin up…I might be looking for new manager in the near future and if you play your cards right and are interested, then you might be in for a promotion."

"Thanks Wes, you're very kind and Anna has been a good friend to me. You've got a solid staff here and you should be proud of them. I not here to step over deserving people who have seniority over me, I just want to get myself together and start over. The past three months have been rough and I appreciate the support that you and Anna have shown more than you will ever know," the brunette replied with tired eyes.

"Anna hasn't given up on your return to the classroom in September, so I do understand if you choose to return to teaching, but just know that I am impressed with what I see out of you and the staff likes you too. That's always a plus! So…what will your schedule be for the rest of the week…lunch and dinner shifts for the duration?"

"Sounds good to me…I'll see you at 10 tomorrow when we open and will work until we close at the end of the day," Cynthia responded with a slight smile.

"That doesn't make for much of a social life. Don't put yourself on a shelf, Cynthia. All work and no play makes for very little fun. We can adjust your schedule for personal times…don't be afraid to ask," Wes teased.

"No worries in that department. Right now, I'll just focus on work," Cynthia replied as she walked out of the office and made her way out the back door to her black Malibu parked behind the establishment where a surprise awaited that at first infuriated her and later gave her reason to think.

Arriving home around 1:30 A.M. and entering the darkened foyer, the weary brunette kicked off her shoes at the door and made her way to the master bathroom where she stripped down to her lace bra and matching panties, ran a brush through her wayward hair, sponged off what was left of her make-up, and brushed her teeth. Slipping into the over-sized Ole Miss t-shirt that she had worn to bed last night, she unhooked her bra, pulled it through the sleeves of the shirt, and tossed it on the floor on top of an ever growing pile of dirty clothes that she had been too busy to wash.

Walking back into her bedroom, she turned down the comforter and collapsed into her bed with a tired yawn as those words continued to invade her thinking. _"Selfish…even if you don't mean to be…you are thinking and acting selfishly…."_

Turning over and facing the wall_, _she closed her eyes and tried to focus on sleep not being able to remember the last time she had slept peacefully without interruption throughout the night. Thinking back, she remembered that it was the night of the storm when she and Ava were in bed together listening as the raging winds and rain pummeled the earth outside. After the storm subsided, they had cuddled together as a soft remnant of a lingering shower fell on the rooftop and slept soundly throughout the night. A couple of days later, the bottom had dropped out of her world with Ava's kidnapping and the consequences that followed for the two of them. Since then, she had slept for a few hours intermittently each night never getting that sweet respite from the world that a good night's sleep would bring.

As the minutes turned into hours and the sleep still wouldn't come, she did as she had often done in the last three months, she walked across the hall into the bedroom once occupied by Ava and settled under the pink and white throw that had cuddled the child before finally dozing off into a troubled sleep with that unpleasant word still echoing in her mind. She had given Ava's bedding to Horatio when he had come over to collect toys, clothing, and the like, but couldn't part with the throw that had been at the foot of the child's bed. Since that day, the throw rested in the same place on the bed absent of sheets and a comforter…just an old pillow from Cynthia's room and the throw as remnants of what Ava had left behind.

As the dawn brought streams of light through the blinds on the bedroom window, Cynthia awoke with a start, rolled over in bed, and found herself staring at the bedroom ceiling her mind reverting back the events of the night before.

_Upon clocking out of the Café, she stood under the security light in the parking lot, fumbled in her purse for her keys, and began walking toward her car stopping suddenly as she spotted a shadow leaning against the driver's side door of her vehicle._

"_Excuse me, what are doing out here? What do you want?" she asked brusquely as she began cautiously stepping backward toward the Café door._

"_Hey, Cynthia, it's me…Eric. No need to worry, it's just me…Delko," Eric Delko replied as he stepped away from the vehicle and walked towards her with his hands raised and a slight smile on his face._

"_Oh, Eric...you startled me! I saw a shadow out here and I got a little nervous. Why are you hanging around at this time of night? If something is going on around here, it doesn't involve me. I'm on my way home," Cynthia asked as she made a move toward her vehicle._

"_I'd like to talk to you for a minute. I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee. There's a place down the street with the best lattes in Miami. Can I interest you in one despite the late hour?" the Latino CSI asked._

"_I don't know, Eric. It's been a long day and I'm dead on my feet. I don't think I'd be good company tonight. Maybe another time," Cynthia replied softly avoiding Eric's gaze.  
_

"_Look…I know you are pissed at the world right now and, in a way, I don't blame you for that. You wanted to curse Frank and me from the cradle to the cross the other day, but you held yourself together with a steely resolve that only Horatio can match. I think about you a lot, especially as we are processing evidence in the Larimore case. I'd like a chance to talk and try to set things straight between us. Please allow me a few minutes for Ava's sake, if nothing else. I'll give you a ride and bring you back here. You have nothing to lose but time," Eric responded quietly._

"_Alright…you win. I'm too tired to argue with you or anybody else…let's go," Cynthia replied simply as she and Eric walked toward his SUV._

_As the pair took seats in a booth in the corner of the coffee house, Eric ordered black coffee with Cynthia selecting a glass of water and saying, "How is Ava…is something wrong with her? Is she okay or has something happened since she's been with Horatio?"_

"_Yes and no…she's good physically, loves Horatio, and gets good care from him, but the child is missing you and I think you need to know that."_

"_Eric, I miss her too…and you'll never know just how much…please don't open up these wounds for me. I don't think I can handle it tonight," Cynthia replied as she pushed her glass away._

"_Ava is handling it…Horatio is handling it…why can't you handle it?" Eric asked softly._

_As her green eyes smoldered at Eric, Cynthia whispered fiercely, "What are you trying to say to me? Why have you shown up out of the blue tonight? What are you trying to do to me?"_

"_I want to help you…and Ava…and Horatio."_

"_I understand you wanting to help Horatio…he's your brother-in-law and there is a strong bond there. I appreciate your concern for Ava as well…everybody who gets to know that child loves her. But I can't think of any way or know of any reason you would want to help me…I don't understand where you are coming from in that regard. There's nothing you can do for me."_

"_I can give you some advice that might help you set things right for yourself."_

"_Advice…why would I need advice from you?"_

"_Since the fall-out from Ava's case, Horatio has become a shadow of himself much like he was before he met you. Ava has kept him grounded, but he's missing something and those close to him can tell it. You were good for him…you brought out something in him that I think even he thought was lost. He needed you and you came around at precisely the right time in his life. He and Ava have each other now but they need you…both of them need you and after seeing you at work the other day, I think you need them too even though you are too proud to admit it."_

"_I don't believe I need advice from you about my needs or personal pride, Eric. Your nephew made it plain that he didn't approve of my relationship with Horatio. Maybe it's in everybody's best interest that things have worked out as they have. Horatio will move on and find someone else…for a man like him, that won't be hard. Ava will get good care in a safe place from him and she didn't get that when she was with me."_

"_My nephew, Enrique, doesn't speak for me or the Delko family. He is a sixteen year old kid that has been going through a rough patch lately. He was close to Marisol and misses her as we all do and his treatment of you was uncalled for. He's on his way to getting straightened out now and has had a change of thinking. As for Ava, she spent some time with Calleigh and me this past weekend so that Horatio could have some space. The kid talks about you constantly and she doesn't understand why you don't come around anymore. She thinks you have abandoned her and she doesn't deserve that. Maybe you should think about the needs of others a little more and not focus so much on yourself in these circumstances."_

"_Eric, I was told by Child Services to avoid any contact with Ava. I was told to give her time to adjust to a new place and a new home. I didn't want to cause any trouble for Horatio, Ava, or myself for that matter. I didn't give that child away, she was taken from me and considering that I let a dangerous man into my home without checking into who he was…maybe I deserved that. She would have never been in danger in the first place if I had been more diligent. I'm doing what is best for her and as far as Horatio…he doesn't need a woman in his life that can't make responsible decisions or use sound judgment. I didn't do that and everybody got hurt."_

"_It sounds to me as if you are beating yourself up over something that was a mistake. Jason Larimore is solely responsible for what happened to Ava. The son of a bitch set you up! Why don't you stop being so selfish, forgive yourself for an honest mistake, and fight for her…fight for Horatio…fight for yourself."_

"_You accuse me of being selfish…excuse me…I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to call them both to hear their voices, to see their faces. I've started to drive out to South Beach many times but I know that could bring trouble and I don't want anybody else to get hurt in this. They are better off as things are…we all are. We can't afford any more trouble."_

"_It's interesting that you claim to know what is good for everybody else in this situation, Cynthia. Has it ever occurred to you that those actions reflect selfishness on your part as well? You hold onto all of the cards and nobody else gets to play. Has it ever occurred to you that you are acting selfishly in this situation when you won't let go and be the person that Horatio and Ava need you to be? You are not comfortable with who you are right now, Cynthia, I can tell. You are acting selfishly, even if you don't mean to be, and you are thinking only of yourself and that is hard as hell for you now isn't it."_

"_Have you finished your lecture as to my personal shortcomings, Eric, or do you have any other character flaws that you would like to point out to me? Go ahead... finish chewing me up, spitting me out, and be done with it…everybody else has."_

"_No, everybody else hasn't, but you have and that's the point, Cynthia. You are hurting yourself over this…Horatio is blaming himself over what has happened with you, and Ava is caught in the middle. Horatio will never push himself on you, he's not that kind of man, but I know that he needs you terribly as does that little girl. You can continue to hurt others and yourself by holding onto your pride or you can reach out and start to make things better for Ava, Horatio, and yourself. The choice is yours and I am saying this, not because I want to hurt you, but because I actually like you, want you back in Ava and Horatio's lives, and want you to overcome this. You can be as angry with me as you want to be, but please think about what I've said and do what is right for them."_

Sliding off the bed, the brunette pushed her hair out of her eyes and shuffled into the kitchen for a glass of milk wrinkling her nose at the odor of the garbage can in the corner. "What a mess this kitchen is," she muttered as she walked toward the refrigerator.

Discovering that the milk was sour, she poured it down the sink and tossed the empty gallon container into the stinking trash as she tied up the handles of the bag so that she might take it to the bin outside for pick-up when she was dressed. Returning to her bedroom, she dug through the bureau locating a pair of shorts and slipped into them as she took out the trash while her thoughts drifted back to days of her childhood.

"_Mama, make Cindy share the Barbie accessories. She has all the clothes and shoes in her doll case and I don't have hardly any…make her share with me!"_

"_I don't have them all, Tina…you are just being a whiny baby! Just go play somewhere else! Leave me alone! I don't want you around."_

"_You do too have them all and you don't want me around because you don't wanna share! You know Cindy I wish your egg had rotted when Mama laid you! You are a mean and shellfish sissy! You just want to be the boss of me!"_

"_I am not mean and selfish!"_

"_You are too and you know it!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_I am not, whiny baby Tina!"_

"_You are too, dumb-dumb Cindy!"_

"_Girls, cut it out right now! You father and I do not allow sisters fighting in this house. Cynthia, I know you like to be in control but you must share with your little sister, it is your responsibility because you are older and you must set an example and behave more maturely. Divide the doll things equally or nobody plays with them and Christina…people don't lay eggs like birds…you and your sister were born and the sister bond is very important…nobody's egg rots in this house. Oh…and one more thing…the word is 'selfish', not 'shellfish', and your sister is neither of those things. Remember, you two are sisters and you will treat each other respectfully and lovingly. We don't use words like whiny baby and dumb-dumb toward each other," Eileen Bryton said lovingly as she broke up the fight._

Glancing at her ragged reflection in the mirror of her dresser, Cynthia wiped a tear that slipped from her emerald eyes and whispered, "I'm beginning to think you are wrong Mama. Maybe I am mean, selfish, and a control freak as well. As bad as I hate to admit it, Eric is right. Look at how I've handled this debacle. I've cut off two people that I love because for reasons that seemed right to me and I've cut off myself from any semblance of common sense. Maybe I should re-think some things and try to make it right."

Stepping back into the bathroom, Cynthia gathered the last clean towel for her morning shower, looked around her and thought once again of Eric's advice. As she started the warm water, the brunette stopped suddenly and went back to the bedroom for her phone before she changed her mind. Speed dialing Horatio's number, she found herself fumbling as to what to say and was relieved when she was directed to his voicemail.

As her heart began beating rapidly she spoke softly, "Hey…em…it's me. I don't know how to say this or how you will take this, but I'd really like to talk to you. Please…give me a call when you have a minute. I just wanna hear your voice. I love you both."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

New Developments

Horatio walked down the hallway of the Crime Lab toward an interview room with an overwhelming sense of dread. Interviewing victims of sexual assault had always been difficult for him. The often gut-wrenching sessions always left him frustrated because he knew that for many of the victims, there would never be a complete closure. Even if their attacker was caught and sent to jail, they would still be haunted for years to come because for many of them the violation of their body was so deep, so personal, and so demoralizing that true recovery never came.

It was that sense of violation that the red-head could personally relate to for it had been a factor in an event in Horatio's life that he had long sought absolution for, but had never quite found. Choosing not to focus on events of the past and focus on the present, Horatio knew that a job must be done, so he approached the room and tapped softly on the closed door before entering.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. We appreciate you coming in to talk to us. I believe you have already met CSI Boa Vista?" Horatio queried as he took his seat beside Natalia smiling empathetically at the young woman.

"I have Lieutenant," the young woman replied as she began twisting her hands nervously in anticipation of the personal questions that would soon follow.

"Ma'am, I believe your name is listed on the police report as Kerry Ellis. Has that changed due to marriage or other reasons?" Horatio asked opening a folder that Natalia had slid over in front of him.

"No sir, it has not. I'm still Kerry Ellis. I was to be married last Christmas, but after my assault, we had to put our plans on hold. It was just too much for us at the time."

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am. If at any time you feel uncomfortable with my presence in the room during the interview, I will step outside and turn the interview over to Ms. Boa Vista…all you have to do is say the word and I will completely understand, okay. I understand how difficult this can be," Horatio added as the young woman bit her bottom lip and stared at the floor.

"Ms. Ellis, we are in the process of re-interviewing every victim in the South Beach assaults. We are diligently investigating your case and hope you will share what happened to you once again in an effort to apprehend your attacker. May I get you a cup of coffee, a soft drink, or a glass of water before we begin?" Natalia began taking a cue from her Lieutenant.

"No thanks, I'm good, I just want to get this over with. I was hoping when you called me, it would be to tell me you have caught the guy who raped me. Instead it seems you only want to ask me more questions…questions that I have answered over and over. I thought I did everything a victim is supposed to do. I reported the attack immediately after it happened, didn't bathe or shower until after the medical exam was done, turned over my clothing for evidence and have honestly answered all of your questions. I don't know what else I can tell you that I haven't already."

"Ma'am I realize that this is hard for you and we are not trying to put you through any unnecessary pain. Can you go through what happened to you one more time for us mentioning as many details as you can remember?" Horatio asked looking intently at the young woman.

"I'd left work at a small boutique off Ocean Drive. It was about 11 and we had closed for the night. I was walking out the back door of the store to join my fiancée and some friends for a drink at a place down the street and I heard someone following me. He caught up with me, grabbed me and pulled me into a nearby alley where everything happened very fast. He pushed me against a wall and…well…the rest is in the original report…read it for yourself," Kerry replied wiping away a tear as she looked up at Horatio.

"Okay, did you see any part of his face or remember anything distinctive about his voice?" Natalia queried.

"No…he kept my face pressed against the wall so I couldn't see him and said nothing at all. He finished…em…quickly and ran off. I ran back into the street and some tourists helped me call the police. I wish I could tell you more, that's all I know. I've told you all I can. May I go now?" Ms. Ellis asked softly.

Glancing toward Natalia, Horatio looked down at his hands and replied, "Yes ma'am, and again we appreciate your help today. Rest assured we are working to find your assailant. Can we give you any assistance in getting home or perhaps to work? I can have an officer drive you if necessary."

"Thanks, Lieutenant, but I have my car," Ms. Ellis said as she rose to leave thankful that her time of recollection had come to an end. Opening the door, she caught sight of a custodian's cart as a nearby restroom was being cleaned. Inhaling the pungent odor of bleach, she turned toward Horatio and Natalia and exclaimed, "I remember that…he smelled of bleach. His forearms and hands smelled of bleach and some type of cleanser. Every time I smell bleach, I think of him. Is that significant, Lieutenant?"

"It could be the break we are looking for ma'am. Should you remember anything else...regardless of how small you think the detail might be, please give me a call," Horatio replied as he handed the woman his card and escorted her to the elevator.

Two hours later, Horatio stood on the steps of the Crime Lab quietly checking the messages on his phone as Lieutenant Scott Gleason made his way from the parking deck toward the top step where the red-headed Lieutenant waited. The conversation with Horatio Caine would be a challenge, the IAB officer acknowledged, but it had to be done. The city was returning to panic mode with the news of the murder at Virginia Key Beach and it was the police department's job to catch the perpetrator, bring justice to the victims, and restore public trust in a swift and expedient manner.

As the IAB officer drew closer, Horatio slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket, raised his head, and gave his fellow officer a tight smile.

"Lieutenant Gleason, good morning, sir. Welcome to the Crime Lab. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Horatio asked calmly.

"Good morning to you, Horatio. I'm just out and about today touching base with the various departments in an effort to make sure we are meeting the needs of our citizens and tourists," Lieutenant Scott Gleason replied.

"And you selected the Crime Lab first because…" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because this is where criminal cases are won or lost. Patrol officers and detectives work the streets and arrest perpetrators when necessary, but it is the Crime Lab that puts those criminals behind bars and in a sense that is the most important element in making court cases result in convictions and easing the minds of the tax paying citizens of Miami/Dade County. Wouldn't you agree?"

Nodding briefly, Horatio countered, "So I take it that the purpose of this visit is to make sure that our tax dollars are being spent wisely."

"Look, Horatio, I know that your relationship with Internal Affairs has been problematic in the past. Your long-time feud with my predecessor Rick Stetler is what departmental legends are made of. I was hoping we could find some common ground and work together for the good of the department and the citizens of Miami," Gleason replied.

"The Stetler era is over as far as I am concerned, Lieutenant Gleason. I welcome the changes in the Internal Affairs division and trust that you will allow us to do our job at the Crime Lab without the constant unnecessary oversight of our work and meddling into our personal lives that was the trademark of Rick Stetler," Horatio replied softly as he looked down at his hands.

"That will happen as long as the Lab and your team are following police protocol, closing cases, maintaining a high conviction rate, and not betraying the public trust. Once those tenants are violated, then you open yourselves up to our scrutiny and know that under my watch we will not handle our investigations with kid gloves," Gleason retorted.

"Ah…so we are back to the Stetler years, aren't we Scott. Let's cut to the chase…what is your real interest in the Lab today and please…no more comments about the hard-working taxpayers of which I happen to be one?" Horatio asked with a chuckle.

"The unsolved cases at South Beach last year and the new murder at Virginia Key …where do the investigations stand at this point, Horatio?"

"I don't see why that is your concern, Scott. IAB investigates misconduct against police officers, not cold cases and their possible relationships to new investigations. Those investigations are not a matter for Internal Affairs," Horatio answered tersely.

"It is an IAB matter when a conflict of interest might be causing those cases to go unsolved and when that conflict of interest might originate at this Crime Lab," Lieutenant Gleason said confidently.

"Would you elaborate on that please?" Horatio asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Certainly…the South Beach cases were being investigated about the same time you became personally interested in the Margaret Hernandez murder. You were told by Chief Daniels to table that case and focus solely on the situation at South Beach. Now we all know that you didn't obey that order…instead, you worked as a consultant with a task force in the Vice Squad on the South Beach investigation and let the cases grow cold so that you could focus on the Hernandez case…specifically so you could focus on Jason Larimore and his involvement with the Feds' human trafficking case. Now the South Beach situation is staring us in the face again when it should have been closed long ago, and the city is demanding answers. Several high profile conventions are coming into the city within the next few weeks. What do you suggest we tell them and our citizens about their personal safety?"

Clearing his throat, Horatio took a deep breath and replied, "If you are insinuating that the work of the task force wasn't up to standard, may I remind you that the efforts we put into South Beach resulted in an actual drop in crime in the area as people felt safer in the area with extra officers on patrol. We are aware of the similarities in the Virginia Key Beach murder and the South Beach assaults and are investigating every possible angle in the cases. Extra officers are in place at every public beach in Dade County. Earlier this morning, I interviewed a victim from South Beach obtaining a bit of new information that will prove helpful. We are reviewing case files and re-processing evidence, and working with the Police Department in Pensacola to make an arrest that will bring justice to these victims. I want to catch this guy badly Scott, but I will not say that our work in the task force was shoddy. All cases are not solved in the snap of a finger. We will catch this guy and put an end to his crimes. It's only a matter of time."

"I've no doubt as to your desire to close the case Horatio, but I am concerned about the fact that you are still hanging on to the Larimore case that diverted your attention from the South Beach mess to begin with. We could very well lose both cases due to a conflict of interest."

"Jason Larimore is in jail awaiting trial for murder, attempted human trafficking with a minor child, and custodial interference. That case is a lock…no conflict there."

"Don't be so sure, Lieutenant. Larimore's attorney has information that you have legal custody of the primary witness in the case. It could be said that living with you could be prejudicial in her testimony when the case comes to trial. It could be said that you might coach her as to what to say on the witness stand and that will be a major blow to the prosecution's case. You are an officer of the law and should not be playing Mr. Mom to a crime victim. For you own credibility and the credibility of this Crime Lab and MDPD, you need to turn custody of this child over to a neutral party or we might see Larimore walk on this one. Think about the ramifications for everyone involved, Horatio. What are you going to say to that little girl when Larimore walks out of that courtroom with a smile on his face if he is acquitted?"

"The evidence is solid in the Larimore case! Jody Prentiss has struck a plea bargain in return for her testimony as to the custodial interference. His pilot implicates him in the Hernandez and Lopez murders, and Jake Berkeley's undercover work slams the door on the human trafficking case. Ava will testify truthfully as to what happened to her and will be seen as a credible witness. I don't foresee any problems in convicting Larimore on all counts. I do not appreciate having my personal life used as leverage against me because you disagree with my handling of unrelated cases," Horatio answered brusquely.

"Barry Winslow has hired a high priced mouthpiece courtesy of the Baron family, Horatio. They are challenging the confessions saying they were obtained under duress. From what I understand, it is the child that puts Winslow in the house when her grandmother was supposedly killed. When this thing goes to court, it could fall like a deck of cards. When you deal with the Baron family, you are dealing with deep pockets and they will make mincemeat out of an orphan kid who might say anything to maintain a roof over her head."

"The evidence in this case will speak for itself, Scott. I am confident of that regardless of anything the legal community throws at us. Now. I suggest you go back to your plush office and let real police officers perform their duty… I believe that is what the tax payers as well as the crime victims appreciate," Horatio replied firmly.

"You've been in this business a long time, Horatio. Stranger things have happened in courtrooms and you know that. Larimore has also informed his attorneys that you were in a relationship with the child's guardian during the time that this case was being investigated. Now I realize that as men, we have needs that must be met, and I'm sure what she provides you in that regard is probably worth it, but you need to distance yourself from both of them until after the case is tried and Larimore and Winslow are convicted. Get your focus back on the South Beach and Virginia Key cases…close them soon. After that, you can take in as many kids as you see fit and sleep with as many women as you please, but until then know that your actions are being watched by more than IAB, Horatio, and if these cases fall through because of your refusal to listen to common sense, your future with the department could be cloudy. I'm only saying this to help you and save the victims involved in all of these cases a lot of heartache," Lieutenant Gleason remarked.

"I'm sure that's what you tell yourself, but I highly doubt that even you believe that's true," Horatio said softly as he turned angrily and walked into the Lab failing to notice Cynthia standing nearby.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Difficult Decisions

Horatio glanced over in the back seat of his Lexus as he made his way down the Causeway and smiled at his young passenger brushing aside the tumult of thoughts swirling in his head. He had a brief case filled with case files from the South Beach assaults that needed immediate attention, but he had promised Ava a surprise in the park and he was determined to keep that promise despite his conversation with Scott Gleason earlier in the day.

"Are you hanging in back there Firecracker?" he asked with amusement as he watched his young charge bouncing in the seat as she eagerly stared out of the window.

"Yes, sir…when are we gonna get there? You said there was a surprise for me when we get to the park. How many more minutes before we get there…" Ava asked happily.

"We should arrive at Founder's Park in about 15 minutes or so and I'm thinking your surprise will be waiting for you there," the red head answered lightly.

"Will Patty, Austin, and their Mom be there? Is that my surprise? I like playing with Patty because she's a lot of fun. Or will Lexi be there? I haven't played with her since I lived with CeeCee. Hey, Horatio, can Patty and Lexi come over to play one day and spend the night with me? That would be a lot of fun…please, please, please," Ava begged leaning forward excitedly in her seat.

"Ava…em…I don't…I don't know if we're quite set up for a little girl's sleepover just yet. I know you want that kind of thing…you should because you are a kid, but with no lady living in our house, em… I know Calleigh wouldn't mind about Patty, but Lexi's mother might not be comfortable with that arrangement. We'll have to talk about it, okay," Horatio replied hesitantly.

"That's okay, I understand. Things like that are hard when you don't have a mom around," Ava replied softly trying to mask her disappointment as she returned her gaze out the window.

"If you miss your mom, Ava, we can talk about that. In fact, Dr. Smythe says you should talk about that. Sometimes it helps to talk about those we've lost with the people we still have," Horatio began feeling a tad hypocritical as his mind drifted back to all of those he had lost as he eyed the child in the rearview mirror.

"I don't remember my mom that much. I remember Nana and CeeCee a lot more. I really miss Nana, but she is gone, and now CeeCee is gone too," Ava mumbled sadly as her eyes met Horatio's.

"Well, Firecracker, that might be about to change," Horatio answered with a tight smile hoping the surprise at the park would hold true for the child.

As Ava reached into her bag, pulled out her iPod, and began listening to music, Horatio tried to focus on the traffic surrounding him as his mind wandered back to the encounter with the Scott Gleason from IAB earlier in the day. As much as he hated to admit it, circumstances had him over a barrel in this situation. If Ava was still living with him when Larimore's case came to trial, things could get very complicated for the prosecution when Ava was called to testify. If there was some way that the case could be presented without her testimony, things looked much better, but if not…well, the chance of Larimore and Winslow being convicted on lesser charges or getting acquitted was high. It seemed that anyway you looked at it, his custodial relationship with Ava could be seen as prejudicial to the case and that didn't bode well for his hopes of sending the pair to prison for the rest of their lives.

Sighing softly, Horatio had to admit that it wasn't the first time he had seen an uncaring father attempt to interfere with his child's future. While stopped for a traffic light, his mind wandered back to a rainy night buried deep in the memories of his life in New York City.

"_You have a degree in Chemistry and now you are telling me that you have enrolled in the Police Academy? Why…why in the bloody hell would anybody want to become a cop?" John Caine roared at his oldest son at the Sunday dinner table._

"_I want to serve the public, Dad. I want to help people who are hurting and make a difference in the world. Police work is honorable and respectable work_…_it's what I want to do. I am to start Academy training in January. I'll go in with some ranking since I already have a Bachelor's degree and I'll work hard and take it from there," a 22 year old Horatio answered calmly ignoring his father's glare._

"_Serve the public? Are you kidding me? I can see it now…you'll settle down in a neighborhood like this and turn out to be nothing but a street cop barely who's able to make the mortgage payment_ _with a weak wife that you keep knocked up most of the time. You are some big dreamer aren't you, boy?" his father jeered as he downed another shot of whiskey._

"_Stop it John, that's enough! It's Horatio's life to live! Let him do what makes him happy! My father was a police officer and very proud of his service to the city. I think it's a noble profession. I'm proud of you, Horatio," Sarah Caine interjected from across the table smiling at her eldest son._

"_Kindly keep your mouth out of this! This is between a father and his son! And yes, your old man was a beat cop who could barely make the mortgage payment and kept that cow you called mother barefoot and pregnant. Now that's nobility for you! It's in his gene pool so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I think you do these things just to spite me Horatio! I'll never understand why you couldn't be more like my side of the family. I busted my ass to put you through college with a degree in Chemistry and you wanna settle for a lowly police job. You can make a lot more money and have a lot more status if you take that high priced degree to a large corporation and find a job there. But you don't have the good sense or the initiative, now do you, boy?"_

"_I will not let you dictate my life to me. There's room for advancement within the ranks of the police department and that's what I will pursue. A decent father would want his son to have a job that he enjoys. I may struggle for a few years, but I will rise through the ranks. My mind is made up! Just because your life is miserable doesn't mean mine will be," Horatio said firmly._

"_Well since you are so set on doing things your way and I'm not a decent father, how about getting away from my dinner table. Since you want to do things your way, don't come around here anymore," John Caine retorted angrily._

_"It will be my pleasure! Mother, Raymond…I'm sorry," Horatio said sadly rising from his seat, placing his napkin neatly on the table, and walking out the front door._

He had been able to carve out a future without the blessing of John Caine because thankfully he was an adult, but Ava, sweet Ava, was a child with no voice, no status, no advocate…saving him and Cynthia if this visit went as he hoped.

Turning into the parking lot of Founder's Park, Horatio parked his vehicle and shrugged out of his suit jacket throwing it into the back seat as Ava made a beeline for the entrance.

"Slow down, Ava, I'm not as spry as I used to be," Horatio called out to the youngster as he picked up the pace briskly trying to keep up.

"I'll beat you to the ticket gate," Ava answered stopping suddenly before letting out a shriek. "CeeCee! I see CeeCee…look Horatio! CeeCee is here! Is this my surprise?"

Looking up sharply, Horatio winced slightly as he noticed Cynthia standing beside the ticket window clad in a sleeveless floral print sundress, her emerald eyes shielded by her sunglasses. She had lost weight, at least two dress sizes, despite the fact that she didn't have much weight to lose. She also appeared fragile as if she would break at the next hint of trouble in her life, yet she stood erect with shoulders squared displaying a posture that could have been perfected in a finishing school. Breaking into a brilliant smile, she approached the child, knelt down and reached out her arms to Ava and embraced her saying, "Hey my Chickadee! I've really missed you! I guess I am your surprise unless Horatio has something better for you in mind."

"There's nothing better than seeing you! I've missed you too, CeeCee. Where have you been all this time? Why haven't you come to see Horatio and me?"

Approaching the pair, Horatio looked down at the puzzled child and said, "Ava, Cynthia has been dealing with some personal issues. She's needed some space…but she's here now and that's what's important."

Standing to her feet the brunette looked squarely at Horatio and said, "I deserved that and she deserves some answers. Both of you deserve better from me. I got thrown for a loop after the situation with losing custody and didn't know quite how to make things right. I appreciate you and Ms. Green giving me this visit today, Horatio. It means a lot to me."

Handing the red-head three tickets, Cynthia added, "I've paid our admission and we're set to enter the park. There's a play area with some picnic tables nearby. I was hoping we could get some ice cream and just spend some time together. Does that sound okay with you guys?"

"Sounds like a plan…ladies, let's get going," Horatio answered as he took Ava's hand and followed Cynthia into the park.

After seating themselves at a table, Cynthia reached into her tote and pulled out a gift bag handing it to Ava. "Sweetie I have something for you today. It's just some girl stuff that I thought you might like…there's some scented bubble bath, Sweat Pea lotion, a pretty pink nail polish, some new barrettes, and yes, I included some candy to round things out."

"Wow CeeCee…Horatio has boy stuff at his house. I really like all of this!"

"Well I will say that I like how your hair is styled. It looks very nice. Horatio, you've selected an excellent hair dresser for this young lady. Maybe you could give me a referral," Cynthia said winking at Horatio.

"Thank you CeeCee…actually Miss Yelina took me for a haircut. She says that bad man who cut my hair made a mess and that Horatio would probably make an even bigger mess if he did anything to it. So she just took over my hair and it looks like this now," Ava chirped happily as she explored her gift bag.

"Well, she's done an awesome job. Will you compliment her for me the next time you see her please?" Cynthia replied feeling that hint of self-consciousness that she always felt when she thought of the beautiful private detective.

"I will…can I go play on the swings? I won't wander off, I promise. Can I…please?" Ava asked spotting an empty swing beside two little girls.

Looking first at Cynthia and then at Ava, Horatio replied, "You may, for a few minutes. Stay where we can see you."

As Ava ran toward the swings, Horatio looked toward Cynthia and then down at his hands and asked softly, "So how have you been?"

"I'm good…it's coming together day by day. All is well. I'm more concerned about you and Ava, but maybe I shouldn't be. She looks remarkable…very happy, Horatio, as do you. Having someone to care for in your life can be quite rewarding and personally satisfying," Cynthia replied warmly.

"Yes, it can, but what I want to know is…who is taking care of you? Who is caring for you, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked simply with a tilt of his head.

"Do you think I need to be taken care of? I'm alright, Horatio. I really am. You should have no worries," Cynthia answered placing her hand over his.

With a nod and a slight smile, Horatio chose his words carefully saying, "Tell me about your new job? How did you go about landing it?"

"It was a stroke of luck, actually. Anna's new friend needed some help at his restaurant and she referred me to him. I interviewed and was hired…lucky me!"

"Aren't you a tad over qualified for the position?"

"You sound like Alexx, Horatio. Look, after Ava was removed from my care, I cleaned out every closet in my house, re-organized everything in my kitchen cabinets, re-arranged the furniture in the great room, and re-painted my bedroom and Ava's old room because I was lost. I weeded my flower garden almost every day and cried a lot when I thought about you, Ava, the students left behind in my classroom, and my family who are still stunned by the recent events in my life. Every time I thought I had ran out of tears to cry, they just kept coming and when this opportunity came along I felt that I needed something to get me out of the house and into some type of routine. This job has kept me from going insane. It's not glamorous, but it's working for now and I appreciate the opportunity."

"So you have no plans to return to teaching? I didn't think it was in the nature of a southerner to give up," Horatio retorted.

"Teachers with credibility issues have a tough time in a classroom. Administrators target them for one reason after another and parents mistrust them. It's a no-win situation for all involved. I couldn't let my students suffer in a tug-of-war battle between me and the school board. The promotion I was up for was given to someone else when the situation with Ava developed. I cleaned out my desk at school a month ago so that ship has sailed. It's time to move on and start afresh and that's what I intend to do. It will take time, but I'm not dead yet, so I'll go forward one step at a time. I've always heard that you have to crawl before you can walk and walk before you can run…right now I'm crawling, but I'll run again one day."

"I can make a few calls, Cynthia. I know well-placed people in the city and on the school board that can offer you opportunities that The Windjammer Café cannot. Why can't I make those calls? Why can't we make them together? It's strange to me that you let Anna make a contact for you, but deny me the opportunity. That…em…hurts Cynthia," Horatio said as his blue eyes met Cynthia's green ones.

"I don't want to hurt you, Horatio that was never my intention. Has it occurred to you that I don't feel about Anna the way that I feel about you? Anna is a dear friend, don't get me wrong, but you mean more to me than that. I don't want you to have the added burden of my dependency if I fail again. Taking care of Ava is a full-time job and you are doing that masterfully. I don't want to be a complication for you or for us…if there even is an 'us'. I know I've been selfish in a lot of aspects lately. I'm not trying to be a pain; I just want to carry my own weight. That's another thing about us southerners…we can be fiercely independent," Cynthia replied.

"Are you trying to be independent or simply running from me? I think you are carrying around anger towards me that you are trying to assign a different label to. Maybe if you would drop the 'Miss Independent' act, we could work through the anger that you need to be rid of. I'm not blaming you Sweetheart. I've dealt with anger too. I carried around a blind rage when Marisol was murdered and I know how destructive it can be. I don't want that for you…please let me help you…don't shut me out," Horatio answered calmly.

Before Cynthia could answer, Ava ran up and exclaimed, "I'm hungry. Can we go somewhere and get something to eat? I'd like Johnny Rockets, please! Can we all go? They have awesome milkshakes!"

"That sounds like a great idea, but I must go in to work for a few hours. I'm filling in the dinner shift for somebody who needs some time off. Can we do that another time?" Cynthia asked taking the child's hands in hers as she glanced toward Horatio.

"Yes ma'am, I guess so. Do you have to go now CeeCee? Can't you please stay?"

Checking her watch, Cynthia replied, "I do baby. Listen, be a good girl for Horatio and maybe I'll be able to see you again soon, okay. I love you. Never forget that…I love you very much and will never forget about you…never forget that!"

Gathering her bag, Cynthia smoothed out her dress and said, "Thanks again for scheduling this visit Horatio. It means a lot and again, I'll help you with her in any way that I can…just ask. Take care now."

"Remember what I said, Sweetheart. Anger can be a devastating emotion especially when it isn't dealt with," Horatio replied softly.

Giving the red head a quick smile, she rose from her seat and made her way down the sidewalk losing herself in the crowd as she walked through the exit. Reaching her car, she started the ignition and drove toward the café where she hoped that work would take her mind off leaving Horatio and Ava for a while.

After quick dinner with Ava at Johnny Rockets, Horatio and the child returned home around nine and following a bubble bath, Ava had settled in the great room floor to watch television with her cat while Horatio went down the hall to change into more comfortable clothing. Upon his return to his usual working spot on the sofa, he discovered the youngster looking through the stack of folders in his brief case he had opened and left on the coffee table.

"Ava! What are you doing? Those are police case files….leave that alone! Put those down!"

"I'm sorry Horatio…I was playing. CeeCee always let me play school with some of her school papers. I'll put them back," she replied dropping the files onto the floor as she tried to stack them neatly in the leather case.

Looking at the papers strewn on the floor and seeing the cat sniffing around them, Horatio's temper and frustration level rose. "This is not acceptable Ava! Police files are nothing to play with! Look what you've done. Go to your room and get to bed! It's lights out for you immediately, young lady! I'll deal with you in the morning!"

Scrambling down the hallway with the cat in pursuit, Ava buried herself in her bed while Horatio set about the task of restoring order to the mess that was his brief case. After completing the task his anger had subsided so he stepped down the hall to check on the noises he heard coming from Ava's room. The youngster had cried herself to sleep with the soft sounds of her remaining muffled sniffles permeating the quietness of the house.

Returning to the kitchen he grabbed a half-filled bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a large swallow. Before Jason Larimore was released from prison, there was hope for the two people he had grown to love. Ava was thriving in a safe and happy home. Cynthia enjoyed a quiet, fulfilling life and radiated an inner peace that he found strangely sensual in a woman and longed for himself. The South Beach cases would have probably been solved if he had focused solely on them, but with Larimore on the streets, that had been impossible. Now, Ava was afraid and confused, Cynthia was carrying burdens she didn't deserve and the South Beach rapist was still at large and the bastard at the center of it all was working with his attorneys to hurt them even more. If Larimore should beat the rap, then everyone's suffering would have been in vain and that was completely unacceptable to Horatio Caine.

There was only one move to make and that move would cause pain for him as a man but could lead to resolutions for those that he loved in the long run. Tomorrow morning, unbeknown to them both, he would begin the process of returning Ava to Cynthia's custody, restoring order to Cynthia's life, and then end his relationship with the child and the woman he had grown to love. It would hurt like hell, but if it kept Jason Larimore behind bars and Ava and Cynthia and the South Beach victims found peace and justice, it was something he had no choice but to do.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Deal or No Deal?

"And so my friends we are looking at doing some old fashioned police work if we are going to solve this case…the forensics just aren't here for us at this point. We have usable DNA, but we're not getting a match to anything in CODUS, there's fingerprint evidence but that doesn't help us because he's not in the system, and the victims are not able to give us much in terms of facial features so we can't call in a sketch artist. This perp has managed to elude us because he hasn't been arrested before. It looks like this one will boil down to old school police techniques…working the streets, asking a lot of questions, and waiting for the suspect to make a mistake. Does anyone have any questions or concerns at this point?" Horatio asked as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the conference table as he looked at the faces of his CSI team.

"How do you suggest we begin to search for this guy?" Natalia asked curiously. "Normally it's the forensics that leads us to the suspect. Without viable forensics, where do we start? Do we just sit back and wait until something falls into our lap? That's hard to do, Horatio."

Nodding slightly Horatio replied, "Agreed. We must use what we have to work with to lead us what we don't have, Natalia. I've reviewed the case files extensively and have come up with some commonalities that will work in our favor. All of the assaults and murders took place late at night…between 11P.M. and 1 A.M., the victims were on or around beach communities of the city, and each victim we interviewed recalls the smell of bleach mixed with some type of cleanser. I'm thinking that the guy works in the hospitality sector…most likely in the food service industry. My guess is that he might be a bus boy, dishwasher, or perhaps custodian in a restaurant of some sort. We could also be looking at a hotel employee, but my hunch is restaurant worker."

"But Horatio," Calleigh interrupted, "for most eateries automated dishwashers are the norm these days. The traditional job of actual hand washing dishes as we know it has largely been replaced by machinery."

"That's correct, health department requirements mandate that dishes and utensils used for eating and drinking along with pots and pans be sanitized in extremely hot temperatures with special chemicals that include high concentrations of bleach. That makes it impossible for employees to wash dishes in most establishments but some of the older Mom and Pop restaurants still use human dishwashers to do a lion's share of the clean-up. I would also point out that someone has to load and unload the automatic machines in the larger establishments so the human element is not totally eliminated. We don't have much to go on, but that's my hunch after scouring over these case files," Horatio retorted acknowledging the blonde CSI.

"So how do you suggest we go forward, H? There must be thousands of places that serve food in Miami and the job you are describing is probably low-paying, minimum wage most likely, with a high turnover rate. It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack," Ryan wondered aloud as he leaned back in his chair.

"These workers are highly transient, Mr. Wolfe so we must move quickly. Let's start at Virginia Key Beach by talking to restaurant owners and managers concerning their new employees. I don't believe our perp strays very far from his work. That is probably his comfort zone. I tend to believe that he works the later shifts and goes out on the prowl after he clocks out. So…Ryan and Walter, start with the establishments closest to where the latest victim was found and get back with me. Eric, check out the places at South Beach where the first assaults took place and see if anybody suddenly quit and dropped off the radar about the time the security was heightened last year. I'll notify Frank and send him with you. I'll call Pensacola PD and have them ask the same questions at restaurants around the crime scenes up there. Calleigh and Natalia, re-process everything one more time just in case we might have missed something. I know we've done this before, but we must be meticulous in this case…a lot of people have gotten hurt in this one. Now, let's get out there and get started, okay," Horatio replied rising from his seat and heading toward the door.

Catching up with her mentor in the hallway, Calleigh said, "Horatio, I wasn't trying to second guess you back there, just wanted to make sure we are looking in the right place."

"No worries, ma'am. I know you've got my back and that is always appreciated," the red-head replied giving his friend a sideways glance as the pair made their way down the hall.

"Is everything okay with you, you seem a bit distant this morning…any problems I can help with or advice I can give? You've taken on a lot on yourself lately. Your Lab family is here to help," Calleigh said with a furrowed brow.

"No problems I shouldn't have expected and can't handle, but thanks for the support," Horatio said with a smile as they reached the elevators.

"Okay…well, Nat and I will get busy then. See you around," Calleigh chirped as she walked away.

Thirty minutes later, Horatio walked into MDPD searching for Frank Tripp. Spotting him getting a coffee from the machine in the corner, he said, "Francis…how many cups does that make today?"

"Not nearly enough after what I've been through last night…in fact, a little additive is needed after what was in here last night. I take it you received my text…sorry I had to miss the meeting this morning," Frank answered taking a swallow of the tepid brew.

"What exactly did you deal with?" Horatio asked curiously.

"A group of kids were having a pool party with no adult supervision. The music got a little too loud and the noise level was at an all-time high so the neighbors called it in. We used to do this all the time back in Texas, but we always had the good sense to go out in the boonies to party…nobody around to hear you or report you. These city kids are kinda land-locked. Country living does have its advantages, sometimes city folks just don't see it," Frank acknowledged with a grin.

"Why didn't officers tell them to keep the noise level down until parents arrived at home? Why were the kids brought in?" Horatio asked.

"That's where the complication comes in…the mother of our young host was in Tallahassee for a meeting and the kids managed to get into the liquor cabinet. Some of the partiers were as drunk as Cooter Brown when units arrived. Luckily this party was broken up before somebody got behind the wheel of a car, but the underage drinking is posing a problem for our young host in the room across the hall. He supplied his friends the keys to the liquor cabinet, his mother's house is a sloppy mess at the moment, his friends were picked up by their pissed off parents last night, and he is left alone to face the consequences. We also have a couple of patrol cars whose back seats were used as barf bags when our hard partiers couldn't hold their liquor…and CSIs say working patrol isn't glamorous," Frank chuckled.

"Has his mother been notified? Is there someone local who can pick him up and supervise him until she arrives?"

"She's driving home from Tallahassee this morning. Here's the information we have on her," Frank grunted reaching into his pocket, taking out a snippet of paper and handing it to his superior officer.

Reading the name and phone number on the paper, Horatio nodded as he smiled slightly. "Frank, I don't like to pull rank, but I am going to take this one off your hands okay. I have a personal interest in this situation. Would you indulge me on this one?"

"Be my guest, I'm tired of being his babysitter and listening to his sob story. What do you have planned for me today?"

"Touch base with Eric, he'll fill you in…and Frank…thanks for letting me have this one. This could be a deal-maker," Horatio replied as he looked toward the room across the hall.

"No problem, Horatio," Frank answered as he walked away finishing his coffee and throwing the cup in a nearby trash receptacle.

Four hours later, Horatio returned to the small room housing Brandon Green and took a seat at the table opposite the young man and his mother.

"Ms. Green, thank you for coming in today. Brandon, we'll start with you. Tell your mother why we are here," Horatio began looking at toward the 16 year old.

"Mom, we were just having a party. That old lady next door called the cops on us because she hates our music. Nobody got hurt," Brandon answered looking sheepishly toward his mother.

"Lieutenant Caine, if this is about a simple noise issue, I think it is a bit overplayed. My elderly neighbor doesn't like the music that kids listen to today. She's always complaining about something or another. I'm sure Brandon would have turned the music down if properly asked," Kathleen Green replied smugly her eyes meeting Horatio's.

"There's a bit more to this story, ma'am. Brandon, tell your mother about the alcohol you were allowing your friends to have access to from your mother's liquor cabinet. Tell your mother about the underage inebriated party guests that we brought in last night from your 'little party'," Horatio said exchanging glances between mother and son.

"What? Underage drinking…in my home? Lieutenant Caine, that cabinet is kept locked and the key is stored in my office. His friends couldn't have known that. I don't even think Brandon knew that. I don't think this alcohol was from my home, it was probably brought in by his friends. Have you considered that angle or is this all being blamed solely on Brandon?" Ms. Green asked sarcastically.

"Brandon, let's put the cards on the table…tell your mother the truth. I'm in no mood to play around here. I'd hate to have to call all your friends and their parents back in here and rehash this thing again," Horatio said brusquely giving the young man an icy stare.

"It came from our house Mom. They didn't bring it in," Brandon answered as he looked at the floor.

"How did they get to it? Did you give them the key or open it yourself?" Ms. Green asked incredulously.

"Mom, they asked about the key and I just gave in to them. I never thought anybody would get drunk. We just wanted to party a little. Things got out of hand, but I wasn't drinking…it was my friends…not me!"

"That's not the point, Brandon! You gave them the key to the liquor cabinet. I left you alone to attend a seminar in Tallahassee for the day. I told you that you could only have Kevin over and said absolutely no parties! Now I find out that you've had a party and opened the liquor cabinet to a group of minors! This is very irresponsible of you. How many kids are we talking about Lieutenant?"

"Oh, about 20 or so. Not everyone was intoxicated, but the ones that were didn't have the opportunity to drive because our officers got to them first and we can be very thankful for that, now can't we. Had that happened, Brandon, and had someone gotten hurt or worse your mother would have been liable because the alcohol was obtained from her home through you. A major tragedy could have occurred last night because you gave in to peer pressure. You kids dodged a major bullet last night, and the 'old lady' who called this in, might have done you a tremendous favor, son. Think about that for a moment," Horatio answered softly.

Placing her face in her hands, Kathleen Green took a deep breath and looked up at Horatio nervously. "Lieutenant Caine, I don't know quite know what to say. I thought he was mature enough to stay by himself for the night while I drove up to a meeting at the Capital for Child Protective Services. Brandon will be dealt with I assure you. I will handle this myself as a parent. He's never been in trouble before."

"Brandon, will you step outside please? I'd like a moment to talk with your mother," Horatio replied motioning toward the door.

After Brandon left the room, Horatio began, choosing his words carefully, "Ms. Green, speaking as a parent myself, we know our children often fail to meet our expectations. Brandon has certainly done that in this situation and you are correct in disciplining him, but you, ma'am, bear some responsibility here as well."

"Me? Lieutenant Caine, I trusted my son. I didn't think he would violate that trust. I feel betrayed by him. I'm furious with him. How can blame me? I didn't orchestrate this nor do I condone what he did."

"I think you knew that he was aware of where you kept that key. Kids know all about their parent's business. I also think you could have moved the key or took it with you when you left him alone for the night. You didn't do that so some would say that you left your son in an unsafe environment. A 16 year old…alone...with a cabinet stocked with liquor and an accessible key. Tell me, was there anyone asked to check in on him periodically…a friend…family member…neighbor?"

"No Lieutenant, again, I thought I could trust him. I called him regularly to check on things, but I trusted him to stay the night and one day by himself. I made an error in judgment. I apologize on behalf of myself and Brandon. We will deal with this…please don't refer this to my superiors at CPS or the Juvenile Court."

"I do think you deserve some wiggle room in this case. I believe your intentions were good and your trust in your son was misplaced. I also know that kids can 'do stupid' at times. It's a pity you couldn't have given that benefit of the doubt to Cynthia Bryton a few weeks ago. She trusted someone that she thought was a neighbor and had that trust betrayed as did you. Ms. Green, you threw the book at her without even giving her a fair hearing. You took immediate custody of Ava and planned to put her in a shelter until I stepped in and prevented that. You have been provided with substantial evidence that Ms. Bryton was not involved in the criminal activities of Jason Larimore, yet you still want to crucify this woman for having misplaced trust. Now it appears that the shoe is on the other foot…some might say that your actions are just as negligent as you claim Ms. Bryton's were. What is your opinion on that?" Horatio queried with a tilt of his head.

"I granted her a visit, Lieutenant, as per your request. What else would you have me do?"

"Return Ava to her custody as soon as possible. The child belongs with her and she can provide a home that is more suitable than mine. Ms. Bryton is not now and never has been negligent with Ava. Now that you are in her place I want you to think about how you would feel if we treated your family as you treated her."

"She isn't working, Lieutenant so I can't do as you request. I can give her more visitation if you like…in fact we can set her up for whatever you like in terms of visitation, but custody is contingent on her being employed and she isn't at this time."

"Ah yes… about her employment…I 've discovered that you made calls and wrote letters to the school board claiming Ms. Bryton to be negligent and that caused them to pressure her into resigning. Well as it turns out, Ms. Bryton is now gainfully employed at The Windjammer Café on Virginia Key Beach. I'm sure you will call to verify her employment, but I can assure you that I spoke to her manager this morning and she is on the job as we speak. So…what are you thinking? How do you feel about this situation now? Should I call your supervisor and report that you and your son are here or is a little mercy in order…mercy that you didn't find it within yourself to show to others in your same situation?"

Taking a deep breath, a humiliated Kathleen Green began, "I'll have to visit her jobsite, Lieutenant and check out her home as well. When would you like to turn Ava over to her? What is a convenient time for you? I'll expedite things if you will let me handle Brandon."

"Brandon will be released to your custody, Ms. Green. I will ask that you do as the other parents in this case have agreed to do and have him visit Dr. Tom Lohman, our ME, to see the gruesome effects of drunken driving. I think it will be a good experience for all of them. I've told Brandon that I do not expect to see him or his friends at MDPD again. I'm sure you will take care of your son and handle things on your end. As for Ava, let's plan on returning her to Ms. Bryton's care tomorrow, okay," Horatio replied softly.

"You have a deal Lieutenant. This woman and this child seem to have your unfailing support. I hope you take pleasure in the fact that you have re-united the two of them. Most people wouldn't care. Good day Lieutenant," Ms. Green said as she walked out the door.

Watching the door close behind her, Horatio looked at his hands and replied, "Thanks for your cooperation, Ms. Green. I'm not most people and only I understand the level of my caring."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Coming Home

Cynthia took another walk around the great room of her townhouse and set about the task of straightening pictures on the wall and fluffing the pillows on the sofa even though she had done that a few moments ago. She wanted everything to be perfect when Ava walked in the door. She had re-made her bed, bought a new stuffed animal as a welcome home present, and had the child's favorite meal simmering on the stove. Looking around at the tidy room, she let out a deep sigh. The events of the day had left her more than confused. She had gone into work earlier in the morning expecting a typical day at the café serving the usual bevy of sun screened soaked vacationers and laid back locals who frequented the eatery and then return to her quiet home to dine on a T.V. dinner and a glass of wine before settling down in her bed with the latest Nicholas Sparks novel for company.

Those had been her plans, but that had all changed when Kathleen Green emerged from her manager's office and sent a message through a co-worker asking to speak to her at a table on the deck facing the beach.

"Hey Cynthia, there's a distinguished looking lady outside at table six that has asked to see you. It's my station, but she's asking specifically for you. Is something going on with you? She looks rather important…all legal and everything. Don't tell me Cynthia has been a bad, bad girl?" Ellie teased as she smiled at her friend as she prepared drinks for another table.

"Me? She's asking for me? I don't know who she could be. We usually don't see 'distinguished customers' around here and I'm a little too old to be a bad girl. Maybe she'll be a big tipper…now that I can definitely handle. I'll take care of her. Will you take the couple sitting at table ten…main dining room…we'll trade stations for now," Cynthia replied with a chuckle as she made her way out to the deck with a menu in hand.

Spotting Kathleen Green sitting primly in her chair under a colorful beach umbrella, Cynthia approached the table and said, "Ms. Green, welcome to the Windjammer, I take it you remember me since you asked me to be your server today. What can I bring you out to drink? "

"Nothing Ms. Bryton, I will not be ordering anything, I'm just here to see you. Please…have a seat. Your manager knows the purpose of my visit. He doesn't mind if we talk."

"Okay…em…Look Ms. Green, if this is about my visit with Ava the other day, rest assured that I am not seeking to interfere in Lieutenant Caine's custody of Ava. I just wanted to see her and spend a little time with her. I will not interfere with his care for her in any way. You have nothing to worry about in that regard."

"That will not be an issue, Ms. Bryton because Lieutenant Caine is relinquishing custody of Ava today. She's being turned over to a new guardian this afternoon if all goes as planned."

"Relinquishing custody…why? Why would he give her up? I thought they were getting along well together. He didn't mention any problems during our visit. Who is this new guardian and please don't tell me it's a shelter?"

"You are the new guardian, Ms. Bryton. I thought maybe the Lieutenant had told you."

"No, he hasn't spoken to me about this. I know nothing about any of this," Cynthia answered giving Ms. Green a sideways glance.

"Well, that is his plan. He is apparently no longer interested in being her guardian. I need you to appear in Judge Sanders' office at 2:00 today to sign the paperwork if you are interested in re-gaining custody of the child."

"If I am interested… well of course I am interested. But why this sudden change? What has brought this about so quickly?"

"I'm not at liberty to give you any details as to how this process has been expedited. Let's just say that Lieutenant Caine drives a hard bargain. I've verified your employment and will do a routine home check later in the afternoon. Will you be in Judge Sanders' office at 2? Can we expect to see you?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll definitely be there. This is unbelievable," Cynthia exclaimed incredulously her green eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Good, Ava should be returned to you by 6 PM today. Lieutenant Caine wants this done quickly. And…em, Ms. Bryton, I don't usually say this to the families I work with, but I apologize for my zealous handling of Ava's case. I may have stepped over the line in some areas. Good luck to you and again, my apologies. And…I hope you like cats," Kathleen Green replied as she left a stunned Cynthia alone at the table.

Making her way toward the break room, the brunette entered it, grabbed her purse, and located her phone immediately dialing Horatio and found that she was only getting his voicemail message. After a quick _'What is going on…Call me'_ text, she slipped her phone in her pocket and set off in search of her manager to ask for the rest of the day off.

The next few hours were spent sprucing herself up for court; spot cleaning her townhouse, signing the guardianship papers, and waiting for Horatio's call…a call that never came.

As she headed toward the kitchen for a bottle of water, she heard the doorbell ring and glanced at the clock on the stove. It was 6:00. Ava was here just as the judge had ordered. Hurrying toward the door, the brunette flung it open with a wide grin and scooped the nine year old up in her arms.

"Welcome home baby…. I have missed you, you will never know how much!" Cynthia said as she took the child's face in her hands and swept her short hair out of her eyes.

Hearing the mournful meow of a cat in the animal carrier on the porch beside Ava, Cynthia looked upward and was surprised to see that it was Yelina Salas rather than Horatio standing beside the pair.

"Ms. Salas, this is not what I…" Cynthia began stopping short as she stood to her feet.

"Expected? I am not who you expected am I," Yelina answered finishing the brunette's sentence.

"No, Ms. Salas, I must admit I expected someone else," Cynthia answered trying to mask the disappointment in her voice.

"That's understandable. I would have expected him myself. May we come in?" Yelina asked with a tilt of her head and a smile.

"Of course… forgive me, Ms. Salas. Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable," Cynthia replied feeling slightly awkward as she stepped aside allowing Yelina to enter her home.

"CeeCee, you moved stuff around in here," Ava exclaimed as she ran into the house. "Is my room still my room or did you change it too?"

"You know, Ava, I did some work on your room while you were away and it's all freshly painted and ready for you. Why don't you take your kitty down the hall and show her around? I'll be there in a minute," Cynthia said as Ava began removing Sweetheart from the carrier.

As the nine-year old bounced down the hallway toward her room, Yelina turned toward Cynthia and said, "You home is nice…very homey and cozy. It reminds me of a place I had when I first moved to Miami. I can refer you to my interior decorator if you'd like."

Biting her bottom lip, Cynthia looked around self-consciously as she showed Yelina to the great room and replied, "Well, I'm sure a good decorator would make a big difference. My apologies for not being better prepared for your visit. I do appreciate you bringing Ava home and not sending her by Child Services, Ms. Salas. This has been quite the surprising day. I don't know what to make of this turn of events."

"Please…call me Yelina; I thought we agreed on that once, awhile back when I offered to help you. I am sure you are wondering why Horatio didn't bring her home aren't you," Yelina asked quietly looking intently at the brunette as she took a seat on the sofa.

"I am wondering why all of this is happening. Ms. Green wasn't very forthcoming with details when she talked with me today. Horatio hasn't returned my calls or answered my texts. I assumed he was working a case or maybe in court. I would like some details about how this all has come about. I feel I have a right to know. It seems that I'm the last person to be filled in about all the events of the day."

"Maybe this will help explain things," Yelina replied reaching into Ava's bag and handing Cynthia an over-sized brown envelope. "There's a letter for you and a letter for the child inside. Horatio asked me to give this to you and has asked that you read them in private."

Receiving the envelope, Cynthia frowned, looked up at Yelina and replied, "This seems rather formal. I don't know why Horatio feels the need to communicate this way, but I will honor his request. Is there anything else he wants me to know or do?"

"I don't know what the letters say, but I wouldn't take them at face value. I've told you before…he's a complicated man. All of the Caine men are very complicated. Horatio, I think, is the most challenging…far more challenging than Raymond ever was and trust me Raymond Caine was quite the enigma. When you read those letters, don't read too much into them. I'll bet my life that there is an underlying reason for this madness even though it is hard for you to see at the moment."

"Yelina, I am over the proverbial barrel here. There's a child who needs stability and care but is being bounced around like a rubber ball. For Horatio to turn her over this way seems very cold and out of character to me. I love her and I love him as well. I'm trying to understand him and this situation, but it is getting harder by the minute. His lack of communication today is baffling. If he's had time to write letters, it would stand to reason that he's had time to make a quick phone call."

"Horatio is hiding something Cynthia and I'm sure he doing this to protect you and the child. Horatio is the master at protecting those he loves and I know he loves you and Ava. I've seen him in love before and I have seen him keep secrets before. There's something he is protecting you from and he is doing this because he loves you and don't let anything you may read convince you otherwise."

"Communication with Horatio is rather…complicated. I wish it could be simpler. I wish I could it could be easier. I don't know how to make him open up to me about things that involve us. I failed him in the aftermath of Ava's abduction and I thought I could make that better. He thinks I'm angry about that but the anger isn't directed at him. It's directed at me for being so naïve and getting us all into this mess to begin with. Was he this way with Marisol? He doesn't talk about her with me and I don't push him."

"I don't know how he was with Marisol. Raymond and I were in Brazil during their time together. I do know he has treated other women in his life the way he is treating you now…secretive, over-protective, and distant. It's nothing you have done and you'll have to be patient him even though it's hard. It's his way of loving. It's all he knows. It's who he is as frustrating as it may be."

"Maybe some things just aren't meant to be, Yelina. Sometimes things just aren't in the cards no matter how hard we try or how much we hope. A relationship without communication has a zero chance for survival. I am bothered that he sends messages to me this way," Cynthia answered with a sigh.

"That is true, but I'd practice patience with him if I were you. It's something I wish I had done that many years ago in an incident I had with Horatio. I've often wondered if it would have made a difference for me. I'll never know now, but you have a chance. If I were you, I'd take it. If you want to talk more, call me…my number is in the envelope," Yelina replied as she rose from her seat and walked toward the door.

Four hours later, after a quiet spaghetti dinner and a bubble bath for Ava, Cynthia entered the child's room and found her tucked in bed cuddling the cat.

"She's a beautiful girl, Chickadee. How did you come up with the name 'Sweetheart'? I would have thought of 'Patches', 'Frisky', or 'Mittens' maybe, how did you decide on that name? It's rather odd," she asked as she joined them on the bed and began stroking the contented cat's fur.

"I named her 'Sweetheart' because Horatio calls every lady that. I thought it would be easy for him to remember. He said his neighbor had a girl cat back in New York, but he could never remember the cat's name so I named her 'Sweetheart' to help him remember."

"Well, it's a unique name, I will say that. Are you glad to be home? I know I'm glad you are here."

"Is this my home? Will I have to leave again?"

"Yes, Ava, it is your home. I will not have you go through anything like this again. You don't deserve it. This is home for as long as you want it to be and I will fight tooth and nail to keep you here. I will do a better job at protecting you and making sure you are safe."

"Is Horatio still mad at me? Is that why he sent me back here to live?'

"I didn't know he was upset with you. Do you want to talk about it? Will you tell me why you think he is mad with you?"

"He's mad because I messed up his police papers when I was playing. He yelled at me and he has never done that before. He yelled at me like that bad man did when he put me in the closet. That means he's mad even though I said I was sorry."

"Ava, I don't think for one minute that Horatio is angry with you like the anger you experienced with Jason Larimore. All adults lose their temper with children no matter how much they love them. It just happens and we regret it when it's over. I don't think Horatio is mad with you at all."

"I wish he would tell me that. I'd like to hear him say he isn't mad at me."

"You know what? Maybe he does. Yelina left us a couple of letters that Horatio wants us to read in private. There's nobody around so I consider that to be private, don't you. Would you like to read yours?" Cynthia asked as she held out the child's envelope.

"Have you read your letter yet, CeeCee?"

"I have…a few moments age," Cynthia replied trying to avoid Ava's gaze.

"You look sad. Is it bad news?"

"Yes, you could say that. But yours might be different. Why don't you read it? It might hold the answer to your question about Horatio's anger toward you."

"CeeCee, did you get dumped? Lexi's sister got dumped by the captain of the football team. Did Horatio dump you? Is that why you look sad?"

"Ava, I don't know how to tell you this, but yes, Horatio has decided to end our relationship. Adults prefer those terms to the word 'dumped'. It just sounds a little more mature. But it is nothing for you to take to heart. Now you might want to read your letter. It is to you and for you, so I'll leave you and 'Sweetheart' alone while I prepare her litter box," Cynthia replied rising from the bed with a trembling voice.

Hearing the sound of ripping paper behind her, Cynthia turned quickly and discovered Ava ripping her letter into minute pieces.

"What are you doing Chickadee? You haven't read that yet. At least give Horatio the benefit of the doubt. Your letter may have been different. Now you'll never know what he wanted to say to you."

"If he dumped you, then he dumped me too. No need to read about it. What do girls do when they are dumped?" Ava inquired of her guardian as the tears filled her eyes.

"First, you have a good cry Ava, but then you pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and move forward. If the last three months have taught me anything, it has been that," Cynthia replied as she embraced the weeping child.

"And that's what we have to do?" Ava asked.

"That's exactly what we are going to do," Cynthia replied as she kissed the child and remembered Yelina's words.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Silence and Secrets

It has been said that silence can be deafening. For Horatio that was proving true as a part of his world had become cloaked in a shroud of unhappy silence since the moment Ava left his South Beach home. In the days since her departure, he had noticed that the sounds he had become accustomed to during her stay had simply faded away living only in his memory. His condo had quickly returned to its quiet ambience without the rambunctious nine year old bouncing about from room to room with Sweetheart meowing at her heels. There were no squeals of high-pitched laughter, no uncontrolled giggling at the silliest of things, no slamming doors or noisy feet walking down the hallway, and the endless questions that he had happily answered as the pair enjoyed dinners prepared by Mrs. Jenkins had come to an abrupt halt.

His great room television, once roaring with the childish banter of Disney TV and Nickelodeon, had now returned to the mundane news programming and easy listening stations of Sirius XM radio that had been a fixture before Ava's arrival. There were no noisy computer games; no dancing around to Austin Mahone music videos, no welcoming hugs and wet smooches, no noise at all to greet him when returned home each evening from the Crime Lab…just silence…a deafening silence.

Mrs. Jenkins had hastily packed up most of Ava's belongings when he called her with the news of the transfer of custody and he had seen that everything had been passed on to Cynthia's Kendallwood Drive home through the personal services of an off-duty officer. It was something he wanted to do himself, something he knew he should do himself, but he also knew that would only cause more pain, more turmoil, and more questions…questions he wasn't prepared to answer at the moment.

Mrs. Jenkins summed up things astutely when she had asked about a resumption of her two day per week work schedule rather than the full time work she had begun when Ava was with him. _'You know, Lieutenant, I will miss the money that I will lose by going back to a two day work schedule, but what I will miss more is that little girl. She did bring this place to life and kept an old woman company. I guess now I'll have to do my work to the sound of the ticking of the clock. That little girl…she was a ring, tang, tooter. That little girl will be missed."_

There had been a brief respite from the silence…the night after the second victim was found on Virginia Key Beach. He had returned home completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally, frustrated at the fact that he had no answers to any aspect of the bizarre case. After slipping out of his jacket and shoes, he dined on a beer and a cold plate of left-overs that he had been too weary to reheat, after which he lay down on his sofa to rest for a moment before he made his way down the hallway to his bedroom to prepare for bed.

Fraught with fatigue, he found himself dozing off to the sound of the evening news announcer on Channel 4, and he saw her again causing the silence to end…but only for a fleeting moment.

_Sitting on a beach blanket in the sultry night heat, Horatio stared out at the reflection of the moon on the dark water as he listened to the rustle of the waves off in the distance. He had come back to the place where he first told her he loved her several months ago before the complications that ruled their lives had set in. He treasured this place as it had a special meaning to him and hopefully her as well._

_After 15 long minutes of hoping she would come to meet him, she hadn't yet, so he stood to his feet and turned to walk back to his Lexus when he spotted her standing barefoot in the sand, holding her sandals, as her sundress blew around her tanned legs in the gentle breeze. He knew she was staring at him with those eyes, those emerald green eyes…eyes that once they got a hold of you, never let you go..._

"_I didn't think you were coming," Horatio said softly with a tilt of his head._

"_I almost didn't. I'm not sure why I did. Why did you ask me to meet you here? What kind of games are you playing?" Cynthia asked as she began walking towards him._

"_No games…em…I needed to see you…to hear your voice…to explain myself if you will let me," Horatio replied as he caught the sweet smell of her Chanel perfume._

"_What is there to explain? Your letter was pretty clear…you want to end our relationship. You feel that things aren't working out for us. I believe you said that there were 'complications in our relationship that would only hurt everybody involved' and that it was your desire for us to 'end things and to move on with our lives'. I think that is self-explanatory, Horatio?" Cynthia replied as she stopped in front of him and looked down at her toes in the sand._

"_What if I told you I didn't mean it? What if I told you there was a reason for what I said and that I didn't mean any of it? What would you say to that?" Horatio answered resisting the desire to take her into his arms._

"_I would wonder why you would do such a thing. Why say things you don't mean? That makes no sense to me," Cynthia retorted lifting her head as her eyes met his._

"_If I said it was because I want justice for you and Ava would you believe it? Could you accept that as a reason for my actions?" Horatio asked as he motioned for Cynthia to take a seat on the blanket._

"_Justice…for Ava…and for me…I don't follow. What kind of justice are you talking about? How does ending our relationship transcend into justice for anybody…anybody but you that is? If you want to end our relationship, you don't have to bring justice into it. Just say the words, mean what you say and I'll understand. I'm a bigger girl than you think, " the brunette replied pulling her dress down over her knees as she seated herself and looked out into the water._

"_Cynthia, do you want to see Jason Larimore go to jail?" Horatio queried as looked down at her from where he stood._

"_You're asking me that question? Yes, Horatio, I want to see that man buried for what he did to Ava. I have never come close to hating anyone in my life, but I am beginning to think I hate him. Of course, I want him in jail…but how does that tie into all of this?" the brunette asked as she gazed up at him._

"_I want that as well. I want to see the man that kidnapped and terrorized Ava, who caused you to lose your job and professional reputation, the man who instigated the murder of two people brought to justice and get what is coming to him. That might not happen if I didn't do what I did. Can you begin to understand that?"_

"_Isn't that up to the courts, Horatio? Won't a judge and jury decide that? Again, how does justice for Larimore involve us and our 'relationship'? " Cynthia asked with interest._

"_Yes, Cynthia, they will, but I have recently discovered that Larimore's attorneys know about our relationship and plan to use that against us in court. They will claim that Ava's testimony is biased because of her relationship with me and that our personal relationship discredits the investigation. Larimore could walk out of that courtroom a free man or get such a reduced sentence that he could ruin any future you and that child could ever have. I can't let that happen. What I have done in ending our relationship isn't because I wanted to, rather because I felt I had to…I had to do it for you and Ava because I…em…I love you both and want justice for you. Larimore cannot be allowed to wiggle out of this, Cynthia. I can't let that happen," Horatio replied as he sat down beside the brunette._

"_Horatio, why not tell me this from the beginning? Why all this mystery? Why couldn't you just talk to me? Why does everything with you involve secrecy, indirect communication, and clandestine meetings like this? Why couldn't you just explain this to me then as you are doing now?"_

"_I…em…I was afraid you wouldn't understand. You and Ava will be in a position to have a better life without me, but I want you to know that I am not in a good place without you. I love you, Cynthia, and I need you. God knows I need you, but I can't let my needs as a man harm you and Ava. I just wanted to tell you why all of this is happening. In hindsight, I felt you had a right to know. I never meant to hurt you."_

"_Horatio Caine, it is for me to decide what constitutes a better life for me. You don't make those decisions for me...I do! In a relationship, people make decisions together. Have you ever thought of what our relationship would be like if we actually communicated with each other? I don't know why you can't see that, Horatio," Cynthia replied as she took the red-head's hand in hers._

"_I've wondered if there is a way around this madness for us. I've wondered if there a chance for us considering what we are facing."_

"_Maybe we should consider putting our relationship on hold…so to speak," Cynthia began softly._

"_On hold…What are you suggesting?" Horatio asked curiously. _

"_What if we put things on hold until after Larimore's trial? It could be an understanding between us…something that only we know. We could let everyone continue to believe things just weren't working out. The problems after Ava's abduction were just too much for us to overcome and we decided to go our separate ways. Ava already believes that and if Alexx should ask, and trust me, she will, I'll tell her the same thing. Once Larimore is sentenced, then it's up to us. We will be free to do what we want…to be what we want…lovers, friends, or nothing at all. What do you think?"_

"_Would you be willing to do that? Would you do that for me? It would involve a lot of secrecy…a lot of false pretense. We would have to stop seeing each other and drop all contacts, Sweetheart. We are being watched by Larimore's attorneys. Could you handle that?" Horatio asked softly._

"_I can handle that, Horatio. I'm not going to say that I'd like it, but I would do that for us. I love you, Horatio Caine. I love you and I don't know anything else except that," Cynthia replied as she leaned in and kissed him slowly, tenderly…passionately._

The silence returned abruptly with the sound of Horatio's phone vibrating on the coffee table beside him. Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes and frowned realizing that it had all been a dream…a dream that he knew would never become a reality.

Reaching over for his phone, the red-head pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his throat as he answered the call, "This is Horatio Caine."

"Good evening, Lieutenant Caine, I'm Detective Chris Hensley from Pensacola PD. Pardon me for interrupting your evening, sir. I was assigned by my department per your request to fly down and consult with you and your team on our serial murder cases. I will be flying into Miami International tomorrow afternoon. My plane is scheduled to land around 3. I'll grab a cab at the airport and catch up with you as soon as I can. I just wanted to give you a heads up on my plans. I believe my Captain has spoken to your Chief of Police."

"Yes, Detective Hensley…I've heard good things about your work. Your Captain speaks very highly of you. My team and I look forward to working with you and getting your input on these cases. No worries about the cab, Detective, we'll have an officer pick you up and bring you to the Crime Lab," Horatio answered raising himself up from the sofa.

"Sounds great, Lieutenant… and again, my apologies for interrupting your evening…I'll let you get back to your family. My apologies to your wife, sir."

Looking around at the empty room as the silence once more became deafening, Horatio shook his head and replied, "No worries, Detective…no worries."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

New Acquaintances and Old Friends

The crashing sound of glass hitting the tile floor in the dish room at the Windjammer made Cynthia turn her head with a start. Grimacing slightly, she drew in her breath and prepared for the tongue lashing that was sure to follow all the while thinking, '_He's bound to get blasted again. That witch we have as a manager will show him no mercy'_.

And as she expected, the verbal barrage of discourteous and demeaning remarks began to be hurled toward the guilty party causing the brunette to wonder how anyone could possibly be expected to work under such harsh conditions. Correcting an employee is something that is sometimes necessary, but demoralizing them is quite another matter and in her opinion, the encounter back in the dish room was a textbook example of how to demean an employee.

Shaking her head sadly and exhaling slowing as she collected the after dinner desserts going out to the family of four in the main dining room, she tried to tune out what she was hearing in the back of the eatery ever thankful that the encounter was far enough away so as not to be overheard by the noisy diners out in the restaurant.

It didn't come as a surprise to her that she could tune out what she heard so easily. In the past few days she had become quite adept at tuning out what she didn't want to hear. She had learned to tune out the television set in the Café that was set on the CBS local news channel when the Crime Report was broadcast each evening choosing to focus her attention on the one on the other side of the dining room set on ESPN. She did this to avoid seeing televised interviews with Horatio that had become a frequent occurrence since the murders at Virginia Key Beach had become a focal point of the evening news. She was thankful that this wasn't posing a problem at home since she usually arrived home from the eatery with so many household tasks to do that she had little or no time for television watching.

She had also learned to tune out Ava's disappointment with her current employment status. One morning the nine year old had asked her about taking a trip out to the beach that afternoon only to be told that she couldn't take the time away from work for such activities. Ava quickly pointed out that last summer the pair had spent many afternoons at the beach during the summer months to which Cynthia reminded her that those trips were only possible because teachers had summer vacation breaks and waitresses did not. Ava was accepting of the situation, but Cynthia could tell by her slumped posture and sad brown eyes that she was extremely disappointed in the fact that they spent so little time together since her return home. Reasoning that things would get better once she found a job with better hours for parenting, she tuned out the disappointment by beginning internet job searches in the privacy of her bedroom each night after her return from the Café.

Dealing with Alexx had been the biggest challenge that had faced her in the days since the breakup with Horatio. Alexx had been attending a medical conference in Chicago when Ava was returned to her so she didn't have to answer any questions right away, but they came fast and furious once her friend returned home and discovered Ava playing in the backyard.

_After making a beeline through her backyard and entering her townhouse breathlessly through the French doors, a wide-eyed Alexx asked, "Are my eyes deceiving me or is Baby Girl playing with that cat out back?"_

"_Your eyes aren't deceiving you Alexx. That's our girl…home at last!" Cynthia replied with a smile._

"_How did this all come about? When did all of this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Alexx asked incredulously as she stepped into the great room._

"_It all came about few days ago…I can't explain it, Alexx. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen. She returned to me with no explanation." the brunette replied as she and Alexx seated themselves on the sofa._

"_What is Horatio saying about all of this? Surely he knows why she was suddenly returned," Alexx countered._

"_He has given me no details. I really don't know how or why he managed it…it just sort of happened," Cynthia replied looking down at her bare feet avoiding a direct look at her friend._

"_Well I say let's throw the biggest Welcome Home party in Miami or at least in Kendall! Call Horatio and tell him to give us a date when he can get Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Natalia, Frank, and my big boy Walter together. I'll speak to Tom myself since I see him tomorrow at a medical meeting. We will celebrate this child's rescue and safe return as a family, like families should! We'll set the plans in motion later today…just tell Horatio to give us a date. Go ahead, give him a call!" Alexx said excitedly._

"_Em…Alexx…you are sweet to want to do this, but could we keep the celebration really simple… just you, Henry, Brian and Jamie. That will be enough for Ava and me. We don't need to do anything big. Ava is still adjusting to a lot of sudden changes, so let's keep things low key, just the six of us, alright?" Cynthia replied giving her friend a tight smile._

"_Okay…if that's how you want it, but won't Horatio be hurt if he isn't invited?" Alexx queried with a sideways glance._

"_I don't think so Alexx. I think he would prefer not to be invited. Can we just leave it at that?" Cynthia asked softly as her sad eyes met Alexx's._

"_Of course, my friend…I take it things aren't good with you two at the moment," Alexx replied._

"_Could we please not go there today, Alexx?" Cynthia answered thankful for the sound of the sudden vibration of Alexx's phone calling her to the hospital._

Alexx had not pushed for details and Cynthia had not provided any in the days that followed. In Cynthia's mind, Horatio and Alexx were old friends and colleagues long before she had moved to Miami and she wanted that relationship to remain strong and constant without any complication coming from the new friendship that had developed between the two women. So it had been unofficially decided that Horatio Caine was a subject that was never discussed between the two of them even though she knew that Alexx was curious as to what had happened between the couple. Those questions had been one more thing that she had learned to tune out with the hope that when Alexx's questions were answered it would be by Horatio himself. Still, it seemed that every time the friends got together for late night coffee or their early morning runs, unanswered questions about Horatio remained the elephant in the room…the subject that was purposely being avoided with the hope that one day it would just fade away.

After taking care of her tables in the dining room, she began making her way back toward the drink station trying to keep her focus on her surroundings because it was her work and going home to Ava that kept her grounded as one lonely day stretched into another. And then as if through some sort of divine intervention, she looked forward and caught a glimpse of him squatting down on the floor in front of the mass of broken glass desperately trying to clean up the mess as he rocked rapidly back and forth oblivious to the stares of the busy servers that bustled around him with smirks and grins.

There was something about him…something about the odd young man recently employed as a busboy that haunted her every time she looked in his direction. She didn't know quite what to make of it, but something about him seemed to be crying out to her for compassion in a most primitive way. He reminded her of a struggling kid in her old classrooms, a kid that was trying to fit in and pretend that all was well despite being the subject of ridicule and shame.

As she gazed at his form deeply engrossed in an effort to clumsily clean up the shattered glassware before another run-in with the manager, she realized that she had managed to tune him and his suffering out too and maybe it was time that changed. There was something about this young man that shouldn't be tuned out even though Cynthia was sure exactly what it was at the moment.

Walking over to the area, she knelt beside him, tilted her head in an effort to make eye contact with him and said, "Hey, can I give you a hand, Jeffrey? Would you like some help?"

"N, n, n, n, nobody helps me…I'll do this myself," Jeffrey answered grittily as the body rocking subsided a bit.

"Everybody needs a little help every now and then. Besides…two pairs of hands are always better than one. I'll get a broom and the vacuum cleaner. We'll knock this job out in no time," Cynthia replied with a smile as she laid a hand on his forearm.

Drawing back sharply the young man replied brusquely as his eyes evaded her gaze, "Don't t, t, t, touch me! I don't want nobody touching me!"

"Okay…I'm sorry Jeffrey, no touching. I'm just trying to help. You could cut yourself trying to clean this up by hand. You need the broom and vacuum for your safety. Will you at least let me get those things for you and then I'll leave you to your work if that is what you want. You didn't deserve what you got a few moments ago. I'll help if you want me to, but if you say no, I will respect that."

Raising his head slightly, the young man's vacant eyes met those of Cynthia's briefly before he looked down and said, "Y, y, y, yes miss…p, p, p, please help."

After helping sweep and vacuum up the broken glass, Cynthia looked around at the dish room floor with the broom in one hand and her other hand on her hip and said, "Jeffrey go out and put the trash bag in the dumpster out back. Everything looks good…you'd never know that we had an accidental spill here. Thanks for letting me give you a hand."

"Th, th, th, thank you miss," he replied as he started to walk away.

Seizing the opportunity, Cynthia asked, "Em…Jeffrey, when is your dinner break? I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind. I'm…em…concerned about you and your treatment here. Would you be willing to talk to me and I promise…no touching."

"I, I, I, I have my break at four. Th, th, th, thanks miss," Jeffrey answered somberly looking down at the floor as he walked away with the trash leaving Cynthia with more questions than answers.

Entering the main terminal at Miami International Airport shortly after 3 PM, Horatio checked his watch as he glanced around at the mixture of passengers coming and going around him with a bit of amusement. Some were businessmen, flying into the city for conventions, conferences, or corporate meetings. They were easy to spot briskly walking toward the exits oblivious to those around them as their faces reflected the stress of trying to close the latest business deal while barking orders into their iPhones to various assistants back in offices at home. Others were elderly people, permanent snowbirds who had taken up residence in the tropical city from up north, many who were creeping along on canes or in wheelchairs, returning home from visits with family members from distant places that they used to call home. The first time vacationers were always fun to watch, wide eyed with excitement as they chatted about the things they hoped to do at South Beach and along Ocean Drive, hoping to find just the right club in which to party and tell their friends about when they returned home after a respite from their everyday lives.

Glancing around the baggage area with his eyes shielded by his dark shades, Horatio caught sight of him and was immediately impressed with what he saw. Tall, tanned, with an athletic build, Chris Hensley looked like a man who could adapt to the Miami lifestyle with little effort. He was conventionally handsome with slightly graying dark hair, classically chiseled facial features, and a physique that showed what regular trips to a gym could accomplish.

After retrieving his bag from the carousel, the two men caught a glimpse of each other with Detective Hensley walking toward Horatio with an outstretched hand saying, "Lieutenant Caine, I presume...Chris Hensley from Pensacola. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is mine Detective. May I ask how you recognized me? I don't believe we've worked together before," Horatio answered returning his handshake.

"I was told by my Captain to expect red hair and dark shades. I didn't expect to meet you at the airport, though. I appreciate you taking the time to pick me up yourself. I expected a uniformed officer."

"Ah, so the red hair is finally good for something! Your Captain and I go back a few years. How is he these days?" Horatio questioned with a tilt of the head.

"He's well…he sends his regards and is in hopes that this case will be solved quickly. I'm sure you feel the same," Hensley replied with a nod.

"This case has become personal to me, Detective. I don't like loose ends and unsolved cases. I'd like for us to put our heads together and get this case solved. We owe it to our mutual cities don't you think?" Horatio answered softly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We are in total agreement, Lieutenant. I've put together some case notes from our department that I'd like to discuss with you and I'm sure you have the same for me. By working together, we can catch this guy and bring our victims and their families' nightmare to an end. When can we get started?" Hensley said as he and Horatio began walking down the long corridor toward the exits.

"I thought you'd prefer to spend the evening get settled into the condo that the Department is providing for you during your stay. I've scheduled a team meeting in the morning at 7. I hope you are an early riser. I do my best work early in the day. It gets the juices flowing, if you know what I mean," Horatio said as he glanced over at the Detective.

"That I do, Lieutenant. I, too, like to get an early start each day. I think it goes back to my football playing days at the UGA when Coach Dooley required us to be in the weight room at some pretty ungodly hours for a college student. 7 AM sounds great. I do have a request that you might find rather strange. I am a visual learner and like to see things that I am investigating. Would it be possible for me to take a trip out to Virginia Key Beach so I can get an idea of what the area is like? I've only been to Miami a couple of times spending most of my time in other parts of the city. I'm not familiar with the area of the crime scenes and would like to get a look-see if possible. If you haven't the time today, I'll take a cab out there. Meeting me here is enough. I don't expect you to be my babysitter. I'm sure you have better things to do," Hensley replied.

"No worries, we'll take a drive out before I drop you off at your condo. A rental car, compliments of the department, is awaiting you there, but I like a man with initiative so we'll take the drive out and let you take a look at the crime scene areas before you have a chance to read my team's evidence reports. My Hummer is right outside," Horatio answered as the pair stepped out into the breezy Miami afternoon sun.

The drive out to Virginia Key Beach was filled with small talk as the officers discussed the Florida Marlins baseball standings and the Miami Dolphins training camp news. Unlike Eric and his late brother Raymond, Horatio was not particularly an avid sports fan, preferring golf and fishing to contact sports, but he kept abreast of the local teams enough to participate in conversations when the occasion presented itself.

Arriving at the Beach about thirty minutes later, the officers spent another half-hour walking the perimeter of the crime scenes with Horatio pointing out the areas where the bodies were positioned while giving the Detective information about the history of the cases as well as the layout of the area itself. He made a conscious effort not to look in the direction of the Windjammer Café knowing that if he did it would only cause him to lose focus…something he didn't want to do while working a case.

Looking toward the cluster of establishments in the distance that Horatio hoped to avoid, the Detective remarked, "I see this beach has areas of public access and private areas as well. There are several restaurants, bars, and shops across the way. I believe they may be tied to this case, Lieutenant. I have some thoughts on that aspect I'd like to share with you tomorrow. I appreciate your time this afternoon. I'm ready to head back when you are."

Walking toward the Hummer parked in the public access area near a cluster of souvenir shops, the conversation between the pair continued to be focused on the team meeting in the morning until Detective Hensley stopped suddenly as he took notice of a face he immediately recognized. He hadn't seen her in a long time, but as he glanced toward the small mini-market nestled between two t-shirt shops, he saw the familiar face collecting her shopping bags as she walked toward the exit and out onto the boardwalk. A slow smile crept across his face as he said, "Lieutenant, may I have a minute? I need to catch up with someone from a while back. I'll only be a minute."

Leaving the puzzled red-head standing alone a few yards away, Detective Hensley called out, "Hey pretty girl…what's a Georgia peach doin' this far down in Gator territory?" As the object of his interest seemed not to hear him, he continued, "Don't tell me that you don't remember me Cynthia Bryton! I know better than that! We have way too much history!"

Hearing her name, Cynthia looked up suddenly in the direction of the sound and dropped her bags as she instantly recognized his face bringing a flood of happy memories. "Chris…Chris Hensley…Is that really you? What on earth are you doing in Miami?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Final Verdicts

"My, my, my, the view is nice in Pensacola," Natalia mumbled as she set her coffee on the table and took a seat in the conference room early the next morning.

"What? What did you say?" Calleigh chirped glancing over at her friend seating herself as the CSIs gathered for a team meeting.

"Good morning, Calleigh! Don't mind me…just thinking out loud," Natalia answered with a smile.

"If you are thinking that he's easy on the eye, I definitely agree. That could make a girl wanna pack up and move north."

"Yep…he is some serious eye candy…the total package…looks, maturity, and a little swagger that makes a man interesting. I wonder how he and H will get along. You know our boss likes to run the show. I'm surprised to find that he now has a partner in this case. I wonder how that will pan out." Natalia replied.

"I don't know…I do know that Horatio is disturbed by this case…really disturbed. He wants to close it and close it quick. It will be interesting as to how the partner thing goes. Horatio doesn't always play well with others when it comes to dealing with outsiders. But, you never know, that could change," Calleigh replied catching sight of Natalia's doubtful gaze.

"I guess we'll see. I just detect a slight chill in the air when they are around each other…especially on H's part, and it is very early in their working relationship. I hope I'm misreading the situation."

"Time will tell," Calleigh answered as she watched her boss initiate the meeting.

Thirty minutes later as the team dispersed, Chris Hensley approached Horatio as he stood in the corridor checking his messages on his phone.

"Lieutenant Caine, your team seems solid and on board. Thanks for giving me a few minutes with them this morning. I think we will be able to do business together and catch this guy."

"My CSIs are consummate professionals, Detective. They will give you their complete support as long as they feel the evidence supports the theory of the case."

"Okay…do I hear a bit of skepticism regarding my theory in this case?"

"I…em…believe your theory has some merit, but I believe part of it is flawed and that flaw could be critical in solving this case."

"Flawed? How so? What are you implying?"

"I prefer not to discuss this here. Could we grab a beer tonight and re-visit this? I'd also like to bring in Frank Tripp. He's got a street cop's instinct and will be an asset to the investigation. We could get together and pick each other's brains and make some headway in this case."

"Lieutenant, not trying to slack off, but I have plans for the evening."

"Visiting one of our clubs or taking in some sights?

"Actually, I'm having dinner with a friend that I've known for some time. I'm looking forward to this evening, but can re-arrange things and have drinks with you and Tripp and enjoy my dinner later in the evening after her kid has gone to bed. It's not time with the kid I'm interested in if you know what I mean," Hensley replied with a grin.

"Ah, so this is of the personal nature…is it the lady from the boardwalk yesterday?"

"It is. She and I have some history and I was surprised to run into her when I did. Saved me from having to go to the trouble to track her down."

"I'd hate to disappoint your friend by delaying your plans. I'm sure she is looking forward to your visit."

"Well, the old girl is kinda used to being put on the shelf when it comes to men. It won't bother her a bit. We both know that a woman like her has to take what she can get at this stage of her life. I'll give her a call. Trust me, she'll understand. She's used to second place," Hensley said with a laugh as he slapped Horatio on the shoulder and headed toward the elevators.

"Arrogant bastard," Horatio mumbled stuffing his phone in his jacket pocket and making his way to his office.

Driving down the Causeway to his next appointment, Horatio couldn't shake the image of Chris Hensley out of his mind. In the short period of time that he had known the detective, he had come to one conclusion. He disliked the man…plain and simple.

That feeling made the red-head very uneasy, for to him the bond between police officers was sacred. It was a brotherhood not understood by those in other professions. But, despite that, the more contact he had with the visiting officer, the more ill at ease he felt about working with the man.

The fact that he sharply disagreed on Hensley's profile of the perpetrator in the case they were working was a prime factor in Horatio's feelings and now this was being compounded by the surprising friendship between the detective and the woman he had just ended a relationship with…a friendship that he was extremely unsettled about.

Arriving at his destination, Horatio entered the DA's office and made his way down the hall to the office of a trusted friend.

"Don, it's a pleasure to see you again. What brings you out of retirement? Last time I asked about you, I was told you were playing every golf course in Florida."

"I tried, Horatio, but the same old, same old gets boring after a while. I missed the action and they have called me in to help out with a few cases until the court backlog clears up. It's good to see you. You are looking well."

"Thank you. Now, what can I do for you? Why have you called me in?"

"I need a status report on the South Beach/Virginia Key Beach rape-murder cases. Where do those cases stand at this point?"

"Don, we are working them. We have a few new leads that we are investigating and we are creating a perp profile. We will solve those cases if given time."

"I understand the department has called in some help from the outside. Am I correct?"

"You are. We are working with Detective Chris Hensley from Pensacola PD. He arrived in town yesterday and met with my team this morning. We hope to get this case resolved so that the detective can return home as soon as possible."

"Well, from what I hear, Detective Hensley is a top notch cop. His solve rate in Pensacola is quite high and that results in a high conviction rate. Maybe he can bring in some fresh ideas into the investigation and help us put this baby to bed so to speak."

"Perhaps so. Don, if that's all, I'll be on my way," Horatio began as he rose to leave.

"Not quite all, Horatio. I also need to know what forensic evidence you have in the Margaret Hernandez/Jorge Lopez cases. What do you have that I can take into a courtroom and make stick?"

"Em…there is no forensic evidence, Don. We have Winslow's confession upon his arrest for human trafficking and his implication of Larimore in both murders. We also have eye-witness testimony placing Winslow in the house the night Ms. Hernandez died. That is all we have at this point."

"Winslow has recanted his confession and claims to have been tricked by Larimore. The state has no choice but to drop the murder charges against both Winslow and Larimore. We have nothing that will hold up in court on those cases."

"What about the eye witness testimony, Don?" Horatio asked tersely.

"From a child who is emotionally unstable. Don't think so Horatio."

"What are you telling me, Don?"

"I'm saying that the eye witness in the case is not a credible witness. She is currently under the care of a child psychiatrist and has never known a day of stability in her entire life. She isn't worth the risk on the witness stand. She's a pathetic little thing, but that doesn't mean her testimony will help the state win this case. There will be no murder charges, Horatio."

"How many years are you going for on the human trafficking?"

"Uh, well, we aren't prosecuting that either Horatio. Those charges will be pled down to custodial interference and Larimore will be released within six months with good behavior."

"What in the hell are you saying, Don?" Horatio exploded.

"Jason Larimore is the child's biological father. He had never been told about his daughter and found out about her upon his release from Miami West. He only took her because he wanted to see her. He never meant to hurt her. Larimore claims it was all a misunderstanding. He only wanted to see his daughter. You can't kidnap your own child."

"He had no rights to her, Don. He had absolutely no parental rights. He isn't listed on the birth certificate. And what about Jake Berkeley's investigation? That evidence was solid."

"Jake Berkeley has been a cop on the edge for a long time, Horatio. He has gotten into trouble with the Feds and has been re-assigned somewhere out west so all of his work is tarnished at the moment. Larimore didn't actually harm the child. He claims he wanted to be a father to his daughter so he considered taking her out of the country because he felt no court would give him custody with his criminal record. He regrets his actions and will plead guilty to custodial interference. I'm taking what I can win in these cases. We can't win a trafficking charge in this case."

"Don, I was at that airstrip. He cut the child's hair and changed her appearance. He confined her to the trunk of a car. She had cuts all over her body from trying to escape from him and now you tell me that the DA's office is considering giving him the 'father of the year' award."

"I'm not saying I agree with this decision, Horatio. But the decision has been made. We're going with what we can win and that is custodial interference. I was told that you no longer have physical custody of the child. You might wish to tell whoever does to obtain the services of a good attorney. Larimore could petition the court for custody or at least visitation rights."

"The Baron family's money got to you didn't it Don? They scared this office shitless and now that little girl will pay the price."

"That's a powerful accusation. The DA's office has carefully examined all of the evidence. We will go with what we can use in a court of law. Has it ever occurred to you the child could be traumatized by having to testify in court? Maybe a compromise can be reached between the child's guardian and Larimore. Stranger things have happened."

"Can we float one thing by Larimore, Don? Can we offer him an early release date if he agrees to sign over his parental rights to Cynthia Bryton and allow an immediate adoption?"

"What makes you think he will go for that?"

"He hates prison and he will not like the idea of being forced to financially support her. Don, this man can't be trusted with this child. Remind him of his criminal record and his parental responsibilities should he be given custody. Play hard ball for once, Don…please!"

"You need to let this go, Horatio. It's an unfortunate case for everybody involved, but I'll do what I can. Many children grow up in far worse circumstances than this child. What makes her so special?"

"She's an innocent victim and deserves some measure of justice, Don and this office is treating her like a piece of trash. And that shouldn't be acceptable to anyone who calls themself a prosecutor," Horatio replied as he walked out and slammed the door.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ava, Chris, and Horatio  


To Cynthia Bryton the ability to laugh felt so incredibly good. As she puttered around the kitchen preparing her first cup of coffee of the day, she smiled to herself thinking how refreshing it was to truly laugh and experience that joyous feeling once again.

She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had laughed, not a light chuckle or an odd giggle, but a genuine laugh, until the surprising turn of events of the past several days. Laughter, something that had once come so easily for her, had been largely absent since her personal circumstances had robbed her of her joy and brought unwanted changes to her personality. Now, with an old friend suddenly appearing in Miami, laughter along with the remembrances of the person she once was, mercifully brought a sense of happiness back to her and lightened her mood.

Taking a sip of the steaming brew as she nestled down in her recliner, she reflected on something else that she had come to realize about herself in the last several days…she was lonely. She couldn't remember a time in her past when she had ever felt so isolated, so the feeling was rather new to her, but in the days since she and Chris Hensley had been spending time together, a keen awareness of the absence of caring people in her life was brought to the forefront of her thoughts.

Part of her loneliness was self-inflicted…and she accepted the responsibility for that. In the days after her departure from Palm Street Elementary, she had withdrawn socially because, to her thinking, it was easier to be alone rather than face the questions, comments of concern, and sympathetic stares of her friends. So she had chosen to make herself somewhat of a hermit, hibernating in the quiet solitude of her home, available to no one except immediate family, hoping that when necessary errands forced her to go out, she wouldn't run into anyone she knew. She had even gone to the lengths of grocery shopping after midnight in an all-night market outside of Kendall knowing she would avoid those she had once been so eager to spend time with.

Another factor in her social isolation was the abrupt halt in her association with the 'Enlightening' organization, mostly due to Martie's insistence. Ever the public relations expert, Martie had pointed out that a 'disgraced educator' had no place on the executive board of a charity and despite fierce opposition from the ever-loyal Anna, she had been voted off the board and asked to leave the organization by those she had once considered closer than sisters. That had hurt, but she shouldn't have been surprised. Charity dollars depend on PR and truth and justice can be insignificant things when money is involved…so her passion for children's literacy was expendable.

Leaning her head back on the cushioned chair, she closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe a turn-around was in sight. Anna had made sure that certain 'frienemies', now unkindly referred to as 'bitches', who jumped ship after her departure from Palm Street Elementary were the first to know about Ava's return. Cynthia had pleaded for things be kept 'low-key', but Anna would hear none of it, becoming the gloating 'town-crier' amongst their circle of friends and enemies alike.

Hearing the sound of feet padding down the hall, she turned slightly and saw a sheet-wrinkled, sleepy-eyed Ava trudging into the great room with Sweetheart in tow.

"Good morning, Chickadee. You two sleep well?"

"Uh huh. What's for breakfast? I'm hungry," Ava asked putting the cat down and snuggling onto Cynthia's lap.

"Whatever you like…say the word and you got it, my baby."

"McDonalds?"

"Uh, Ava, that's not a very good choice...not for breakfast."

"Please...Horatio got it for me sometimes. He called it his 'heart attack in a sack' and 'death by drive-through'."

"We'll go somewhere else and grab a bite later…for dinner perhaps. Let's do something healthier for breakfast, okay."

Fifteen minutes later, as Ava sat at the table and began an all-out assault on her eggs and wheat toast, she inquired, "How long have you known Mr. Chris?"

"Chris…Chris Hensley?"

"Yes, ma'am…Mr. Chris,"

"I've known him for most of my life. He and I go way back…many, many years back."

"Is he a good friend of yours?"

"Yeah, you could say that. We were classmates together since grade school and he actually lived with my family at one point. There's a lot of history with the two of us. Do you like Mr. Chris, Ava?"

"He's okay, I guess, but I don't think he likes me."

Seating herself across from the child, Cynthia took a deep breath and began, "Baby, Chris experienced a hard life for a very long time. He's faced a lot of things that were tough especially when he was a child. He isn't a hard man deep down. He's been hurt and some of his actions reflect that. He's just been through a very difficult divorce so let's give him time, okay. I think when you get to know the Chris that I grew up with, you'll like him…give him time…please."

"Do you like him the way you like Horatio?" the nine year old asked looking squarely into Cynthia's green eyes.

Stunned by the question, the brunette exhaled softly, looked down at her hands and replied, "I won't lie to you, Ava. I cared for Horatio...really, really cared. But…he wanted out. He wants...his space. He wants to focus on other aspects of his life…his son, his job, his family, and probably another woman. So, he's gone, but Chris is here and I need a friend right now."

"Can't you call Horatio and talk to him about being your friend…our friend again?"

"It doesn't work like that, Chickadee. Sometimes when you love someone, you have no choice than to let them go…especially when they want to go. Horatio wants other things in his life. I know you miss him. I do too. But, we have to move on and maybe Chris can help us get out of this funk and we can help him deal with his issues."

"I was a bad girl when I lived in Horatio's house and that's why he sent me away. Don't you think that, CeeCee?"

"No, I don't think that Ava. I think you got caught up in an adult situation and got hurt in the process...kids often do. It's not your fault."

"Maybe if you had called Horatio or come over to see us when I lived there, he would still like us. I think it's a lot your fault that he sent me away and broke up with you!"

"Ouch! That burns, Ava! You could be right... in fact, you probably are right. And I would fix it for you if I could, but I can't. Some things in life aren't simple, Chickadee. I'm sorry you got hurt by the two of us. I also got hurt. I know you are confused and I never wanted that for you..."

The buzz of her phone on the counter interrupted the conversation as Cynthia checked caller ID saying, "I need to take this, Baby."

"Good morning, Jimmy. Forget that today is my day off?" the brunette chirped as she watched Ava mumbling to herself as she shuffled over to the couch and grabbed the television remote.

"You gotta get down here, Cynthia. There's trouble at the Windjammer."

"Trouble…what kind of trouble? Is the manager being her charming self again?"

"Ellie's sister, Islynn, is dead."

"What? Islynn from the mini-market down the Boardwalk?"

"Yes, you gotta get down here."

"How…what happened? Automobile accident or…?"

"They found her on the beach this morning. Ellie says she never came home last night after closing the store. The Boardwalk is crawling with cops right now and Ellie's left to be with her family. We really need you today. We're a little short-handed."

"Of course, sure I'll come in. I'll be there in about an hour. I'm sorry Jimmy...Islynn was such a sweet kid. I'm on my way," the stunned brunette answered as she ended the call and headed to the shower momentarily forgetting the child in the adjoining room.

The Boardwalk at Virginia Key Beach was as Jimmy described it…inundated with the flashing lights of patrol cars and the terse conversations of uniformed police officers working the crime scene. Parking her car, Cynthia immediately took notice of the Hummer parked beside the Windjammer, but focused her attention to matters at hand as she entered the back door of the chaotic eatery.

"Hey, Jimmy, what do you need me to do?" she asked tracking down the exasperated assistant manager.

"I need you to oversee the work in the back for me while I deal with the cops out front. The kitchen is short a cook today. Bart hasn't shown up for some unknown reason so I need someone to keep the employees back there up to the task. I'd also like you to keep an eye on Jeffrey. You have a way with him, Cynthia, so keep him calm or send him home. We don't need his theatrics today."

"He really liked Islynn, Jimmy. She'd give him discounts on outdated candy and chips at the market from time to time. I think he was a little sweet on her to tell you the truth. Jeffrey will need help in handling this. I'll do what I can," Cynthia replied glancing over at the troubled young man.

As orders from the crowded dining room came flooding through to the kitchen, the brunette found herself reaching back for classroom management skills to maintain peace between the servers on the floor and the cooks in the kitchen. When tempers flared, she cooled them and making sure orders were served up in an orderly fashion. The emotions of the staff ranged from shock and disbelief to anger over the rumors surrounding Islynn's death and the frustration with Bart's cavalier attitude toward punctuality in the workplace.

"Why in the hell don't they just fire him, Cynthia? They would have fired us long ago and you know it," Manuel grunted aloud when she asked him to shorten his lunch break.

"I agree, Manuel, but that isn't our call to make. Let's think of Ellie today, okay. This crap pales in comparison to what she is going through. Maybe this will cause management to re-think Bart's future here, but you never know. We gotta do what we gotta do!"

As Manuel shook his head and returned to the kitchen, Cynthia felt a tap on her shoulder as she reached for a bottle of water from the employee refrigerator. Turning sharply, she found herself face to face with a wide-eyed Jeffrey.

"Miss Cynthia, are y-y-y-you going to fire my brother?"

"Jeffrey, I have no authority to fire anybody. Where would you get that idea?"

"I h-h-h-heard what you just said to Manuel. B-B-B-Bart won't like getting fired."

"He should have come to work today, Jeffrey, or at least called in. We haven't heard anything from him and that's a problem."

"H-H-H-He's not feeling g-g-g-good today."

"But you still call in, Jeffrey. Look, whatever is going on with Bart doesn't involve you. You're here, you work hard, and we appreciate that. Now, I've got a question for you…what happened to your face?"

"I-I-I-I'm alright."

"Your face isn't alright. You are covered in scratches and bruises. How did you get those?"

"C-C-C-Can't say…it will make trouble!"

"I think there's already been trouble and your face reflects that! Who did this to you? Who hurt you?"

"N-N-N-Nobody hurt me…I hurt myself," Jeffrey replied as he began shaking his head and rocking his body back and forth.

"I don't think so, Jeffrey. You can tell me about it. I'll help you. Nobody has the right to hurt you."

"D-D-D-Don't want no trouble, Miss Cynthia."

"Neither do I, but your face speaks for itself, Jeffrey. Now, who hurt you?"

"Y-Y-Y-You don't understand. I c-c-c-can't talk about it."

"Did Bart do this to you?"

"N-N-N-No, Bart didn't do it!"

"Jeffrey…you can't lie to me. Bart hurt you didn't he? I suspect that's why he's not at work today. I've a good mind to call Social Services. You've been abused and it should be reported."

"Cynthia, there's a couple of police officers asking to speak to you in the dining room. I'll relieve you back here for a while," Jimmy interrupted as he walked back into the employee break room.

"Who are they? Why do they want to talk to me?"

"Don't know…they are talking to everybody who shopped at the market or might have known Islynn. I guess you are next on their list."

"Alright. Jeffrey, I'll be back and we'll continue this conversation. Tell Manuel to fix you a sandwich and put it on my tab. I can't get you to open up to me, but I can see that you have a decent meal," Cynthia sighed as she walked away.

Entering the dining area, the brunette immediately spotted Chris Hensley sitting at a corner table. She also spotted someone else, someone sitting with his back to her…someone whose very presence, took up all the air in the room. Horatio Caine.

Taking a deep breath and praying she wasn't blushing, she straightened her posture, fluffed her hair, put on a smile, and made her way over to the table saying, "Hi, Chris…Lieutenant Caine…did you gentlemen ask to see me?"

"We did," Chris began offering her a chair beside him as he curiously exchanged glances between Cynthia and Horatio. "Cynthia, honey, how do you know Lieutenant Caine? I didn't think you two had met."

"I know the Lieutenant through Ava, Chris. He was the officer who originally placed her with me. He was considerably involved in her case," Cynthia replied trying to avoid eye contact with the red-head whose shaded blue eyes took notice of the curves in her jeans and the plunging neckline of her blouse.

"Okay, well, I'm sure you have heard about the unfortunate young lady from the market down the way. We've been told that you shopped there from time to time and were in the store yesterday. Can you tell us anything about her? What was going on when you were there?" Chris queried.

"Nothing of any importance, Chris. Islynn was a good kid…friendly, sweet. I picked up milk and bread there from time to time and talked to her some…nothing to write home about. Just stuff in passing."

"Cynthia, we were also told that you sometimes picked up groceries for a 'whack job' that works here and admires Islynn. We were told that you took him into the store and bought him some things yesterday. Is that true?" Chris continued.

Feeling her cheeks turning a bright red, she replied, "Chris, he's not a 'whack job'. His name is Jeffrey Chandler and he's…different. I believe he's autistic. I help him out a little with groceries and issues at work. It's just something I do. He's in a bad situation and needs help."

"We'd like to talk to him. We'd like to rattle his cage a little…find out a little more about him and his interest in Islynn. Is he here today?" Chris asked looking around the eatery as Horatio listened in silence.

"Chris, c'mon, he's special…he doesn't know anything about Islynn's death. He's a child in an adult's body like Andy was back home. He can't cope with the cops…not on his own."

"He's sure as hell gonna cope with us. Where is he? Let's get this show on the road. I wanna talk to him!"

"He's in the back. Please…be gentle with him. He's socially awkward. Talking to the police will scare the beejeezus out of him," Cynthia implored as her eyes pleaded with the tight-jawed detective.

Before Chris could respond a smooth, low voice interjected itself in the conversation…a voice that the brunette often heard in her most erotic dreams. "Detective Hensley, I believe Ms. Bryton could be a calming presence in our interview session. Let's give her an opportunity to help us, okay."

"I've never needed help with interrogations before, Lieutenant, but when you are dealing with a nut case, I guess anything goes. Come on Cynthia. Take us to him."

"He's in the break room, right through the door on the left," Cynthia answered.

Chris Hensley rose from the table first and made a bee-line for the back as Cynthia stood and leaned against the table, taking a deep breath hoping to regain her ragged composure. She could feel the heat from her face and knew it was a beet red with her ears and neckline more than likely matching. She also knew something else…that Horatio hadn't followed Chris and was standing close to her…dangerously close to her beside the table.

Without looking at him, she could smell his cologne, could feel his stare, and was thankful that he couldn't read her thoughts or feel her desire. "Thanks for letting me be there for Jeffrey. I appreciate it. I'm sure it isn't procedure, but Jeffrey needs somebody."

"Not a problem. He's not alone in needing somebody. We need to talk…call me later…please," the red-head replied as he walked away following Chris Hensley toward the back.

TBC


End file.
